Después de esto
by TheStoriTeller
Summary: Después de la supuesta muerte de el Lich, Finn decide volver a su hogar. Él cual no ha pisado después de haber sido desterrado hace ya tanto tiempo. En busca de limpiar su nombre y recuperar todo lo que perdió, no sospecha que el Lich logró su inmortalidad dentro de él... Inicio Acto I: Un Héroe Caído, Cap. 9 Heridas Mentales... Dejen reviews porfa! Quiero saber que piensan.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: Un alma atormentada**

**Después de Esto Cap. 1: En tí**

El helado viento soplaba con una gran fuerza. La nieve cubría todo por varios kilómetros, el fuerte viento dificultaba la vista. La nieve caía y seguía cayendo, cubriendo todo de blanco. Este gélido paisaje se extendía por kilómetros y parecía no tener fin. No parecía que algo pudiera sobrevivir en el medio de estás extremas condiciones; pero esto fue desmentido cuando un ser tirado y cubierto parcialmente por nieve comenzó a intentar levantarse. Utilizando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, después de unos momentos de duro esfuerzo logro sentarse. Vestía con una simple túnica negra con un gorro que cubría su rostro con su sombra. Ésta tenía varios grabados y diseños desgastados por el tiempo y en varias partes estaba rota. El aire que salía de su nariz era visible gracias a el gélido ambiente. Traía los restos de lo que alguna vez pudo ser una gloriosa armadura, parecía estar hecha de bronce. Sin embargo éste ya estaba bastante descolorado y lleno de golpes. Esto evidenciaba que esta había tenido que aguantar una violenta batalla. De la sombra que cubría la cara de aquél ser, escapaban varios mechones de un muerto cabello, blanco en las puntas y algo güero mientras se acercaba más a su raíz. Sin embargo el color que predominaba era el rojo, una gran parte de el cabello de aquella persona estaba teñido de rojo sangre. Varias gotas de aquel vital líquido salían desde las sienes de aquel aturdido y herido ser, mientras continuaban resbalando sobre su pálida cara. Su piel era casi de el mismo tono que la nieve misma, evidenciando que había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre y corría el riesgo de desangrarse. A un lado de aquella persona se encontraba una rota espada de el mismo color de la sangre, rota por la mitad. Gotas de un ácido líquido verde se encontraban a lo largo de la hoja de aquella espada. Destruyéndola por completo mientras comenzaban a evaporarla. El ser realizo un último esfuerzo para pararse, sin embargo fracaso y solo termino en una posición de cuclillas mientras que con un brazo se detenía para evitar caer a la nieve de nuevo. Con la otra mano tomaba su cabeza intentando concentrarse en la situación actual y no quedar inconsciente. Sus ojos lograron abrirse paso entre la poderosa nieva y al fin logro observar a su objetivo. Sin embargo este se encontraba muriendo. A unos cuantos metros de los ojos de el observador se encontraba un esqueleto. Alguien sin mucho conocimiento de lo sobrenatural diría que solo se trataba de un simple muerto caminante. Sin embargo este sería un error que pagarían muy caro. Ahí se encontraba el Lich arrodillado, con varios huesos rotos y con su segundo cuerno en el suelo. Toda su túnica había sido quemada. Unas pequeñas flamas de su maldito fuego verde lo rodeaban. Sin embargo estas apenas resistían el helado viento a el igual que su creador. El Lich comenzaba a ponerse negro. Rápidamente sus huesos se oscurecían y morían para después caer a el suelo como si fueran cenizas. Poco a poco la más grande amenaza que la vida ha tenido comenzaba a llegar a su fin. El brillo verde de sus ojos comenzaba a perder fuerza a medida que más partes de su esquelético y ahora quebradizo cuerpo caían convertidas en cenizas. A pesar de estar enfrentándose a su inminente muerte, la cual no pudo ser lograda ni por el gran Billy; este sonreía. Y poco a poco comenzó a reír, no de una forma burlona pero más irónica. Su muerta y seca mandíbula se comenzó a mover lentamente mientras unas graves y muy serias palabras eran pronunciadas. El destino de éstas era el ser que encontraba a unos metros de él, observando.

_Después de todo lo que hemos vivido…¿así terminara todo? La última conclusión de todo por lo cual has luchado desde que dejaste tu hogar…¿tú triunfas sobre mí?_

La negra infección estaba comenzando a cubrir su cráneo. Tenía unos diez segundos antes de desaparecer y partir de el mundo material. Su cráneo comenzaba a quebrarse y varias partes comenzaban a desmoronarse. Para este punto la mitad de su mandíbula cayó a el helado suelo y la nieve comenzó a cubrirla.

_No….conmigo pasara lo mismo que paso con todos los demás….que destruiste…..seré inmortal…..porque…yo….siempre viviré….._

El Lich termino de convertirse en cenizas, dejando nada más que un pequeño montículo de aquel arenoso material. El cual rápidamente fue llevado y esparcido por el paisaje gracias a el potente viento que de inmediato lo llevo a el aire. El otro ser viendo que todo al fin había terminado, logro pararse e intento caminar. Lo cual logró con una gran dificultad mientras se tenía que detener la cabeza para no caer desmayado y morir de frío. Antes de partir observo su querida espada que se encontraba en el suelo, rota por la mitad y con varias partes quemadas de donde emergía humo. Entonces observo su brazo derecho atentamente y con solo pensarlo, con la velocidad de un relámpago se extendió una ligera estructura verde que a continuación procedió a tomar la forma de una verde, maldita e infaliblemente precisa espada. El ser rápidamente comparo el arma que se extendía desde su antebrazo con la otra que se encontraba inutilizada y ya parcialmente hundida en la nieve. Después de observar atentamente durante unos momentos, mientras respiraba fuertemente intentando recuperarse un poco de el esfuerzo. Tomó una decisión, y retrajo su maldita arma debajo de su brazo mientras observaba con pena y tristeza a su más fiel compañera desde hace un largo tiempo.

**Haz cumplido tu papel en esto…..gracias por todo…..**

Habló lentamente bajo su aliento mientras sus labios apenas y se movían. Sin más opciones reunió toda su fuerza y voluntad y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que se encontraba hacía su sureste. Caminaba lenta pero muy determinadamente, no dispuesto a rendirse en llegar a su extrañado hogar y recuperar todo lo que perdió hace ya un muy largo tiempo. Sin embargo mientras se encontraba caminando el gélido viento mismo le hablo y dijo

_Yo….siempre viviré…en ti…Finn…._


	2. La Voz

**Después de esto Cap. 2: La Voz...**

La helada brisa no cesaba, el frío comenzaba a volverse insoportable. La nieve que caía y el helado viento de el norte no dejaba ver mucho. Sin embargo con la poca energía que quedaba en su exhausto y herido cuerpo no paraba de caminar, paso a paso estaba decidido a volver a su hogar. Imágenes de como fue desterrado cruzaban su mente. Reflexionaba con mucho trabajo, consumiendo su poca energía aún más rápido. Intentaba verle sentido a un evento que lo había atormentado durante los últimos seis años. Sin embargo por más que pensaba no entendía algo, ¿quién lo había inculpado? Durante su exilio tuvo más que tiempo suficiente para pensar, analizo hasta el más mismo detalle de todos los enemigos que había combatido. Algunos aún seguían ahí afuera, esperando a tomar venganza. Sin embargo ninguno había podido ser el responsable de su destierro. También había tenido que ser alguien cercano a él en sus últimas semanas en Ooo. Recordaba su última gran aventura en el lugar que dedico su vida a proteger, fue cuando logró recuperar la memoria de su padre de las manos de el Lich, justo después de volver de la Ciudadela de Cristal. Recordó como paso un tiempo con él, aprendiendo de su especie, de la larga vida de su padre, de el gran héroe que fue alguna vez. Cuando lo entreno, cuando le enseño a ver la pureza y la fragilidad dentro de la belleza de el mundo. Cuando le contó mil y una historias acerca de sus aventuras. También recordó algunos de los momentos más felices de su vida como cuando él combatió el mal a su lado. Estilo padre e hijo. Pero jamás olvidará el momento en el que él le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él. Llenando un agujero en su corazón y mente que había crecido junto a él durante 15 largos años. Su padre también le hablo un poco acerca de cómo él se encontró alguna vez entre el último grupo de humanos puros. Ahí fue donde él conoció a su esposa, con quién tendría a Finn. Estos felices recuerdos lograron traer por un breve momento una minúscula pero llena de significado sonrisa a el rostro de el héroe. Pero poco a poco comenzaron a ser reemplazados por recuerdos de el momento de su partida. Cuando fue separado de su padre, hermano y los pocos amigos que aún le quedaban. Cuando le arrancaron su felicidad y confianza en los demás sin ninguna razón aparente. Cuando le negaron el hogar que dedico su vida a proteger. Cuando lo acusaron de liberar a el Lich y matar a el todo-poderoso Prismo, después de que él mismo lo derrotó en la Ciudadela. Además de que fue el Lich quién mato a el poderoso Prismo, convirtiéndolo en nada más que polvo. Momentos como estos comenzaron a cruzar su mente y mientras más pensaba, más se confundía. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y por un momento perdió el equilibrio. Afortunadamente logró recuperarlo rápidamente, tomándose la cabeza y deteniéndose. Era claro que al pensar en esto, solo se estaba haciendo daño. Física, mental y emocionalmente. Después de tomar un momento para retomar el aliento y ordenar un poco sus pensamientos volvió a levantar la cabeza. La vista que lo esperaba lo dejo muy sorprendido, abriéndose paso entre la niebla de una forma majestuosa y elegante. Se encontraba una gran ciudad de hielo. De hecho parecía un reino entero aunque en ese momento sólo una pequeña parte de éste era apreciable. Rompía el muerto paisaje como un oasis en el medio de el desierto. Una luz en la mitad de la oscuridad. Después de haber caminado por lo menos dos kilómetros con todo en su contra Finn había llegado a la civilización. Aquí podría curarse, dormir y comer algo para mañana continuar el viaje hacía Ooo. La increíble ciudad hecha de puro hielo era majestuosa de noche y más en una despejada como hoy. La luz de la Luna se reflejaba en los techos de las estructuras más altas de modo que estás parecían estar hechas de nada más que aire. Algunas estructuras se transparentaban algo y Finn alcanzaba a ver a lo que parecían ser personas hechas de hielo y nieve. Todo el majestuoso reino estaba rodeado por una alta y muy gruesa muralla que imitaba a unas olas de mar congeladas en el momento. Este hielo se veía mucho más macizo y denso que el que era utilizado en las construcciones dentro de la ciudad. Se podía distinguir fácilmente la entrada de la ciudad en medio de la oscura y fría noche. Eran unas enormes puertas de hielo muy gruesas. Tenían una enorme ranura a un lado. Esta contenía una rueda que típicamente tendría que ser tirada para abrir las pesadas puertas. La zona estaba iluminada por un par de antorchas que brillaban en un color azul. Como si fuera un fuego compuesto de agua y hielo. Sin embargo producían un brillo muy fuerte y alumbraban de una forma espectacular. Curiosamente, no se encontraba ningún guardia vigilando la enorme estructura. Esto a Finn le pareció increíblemente sospechoso. Estás tierras parecían estar en un invierno eterno…como el Reino Helado de Ooo. De hecho el reino mantenía un cierto parecido con el dominio de su antiguo némesis. Sin nada más que ver, Finn comenzó a acercarse lenta y algo torpemente hacía la puerta. El dolor de cabeza realmente comenzaba a matarlo. Cuando ya estaba bastante cerca y estaba tomando la rueda hecha de hielo. Una voz apenas audible susurro dentro de su cabeza….

**_Flecha…._**

Gracias a sus reflejos agudizados por años, se movió rápida, fuerte y muy habilidosamente. Lanzándose a el suelo, dando una vuelta sobre su espalda para después pararse rápidamente con el impulso restante. Sin embargo debido a la rapidez de su movimiento y a su actual condición comenzó a caer hacia atrás con la misma velocidad con la que se paró. Afortunadamente estaba lo suficientemente cerca y la muralla detuvo su caída. Rápidamente se recupero y desplegó como trueno su maldita arma. Sin embargo una vez desplegada a duras penas logró parar el ataque inminente. Debido a su condición no pudo aguantar el bloqueo y cayó de espaldas. Fue entonces cuando vio claramente a su adversario. Era una guardia. Su especie era de las mismas personas que había observado hace sólo un momento. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules como el hielo. Su cabello era blanco y parecía estar hecho literalmente de nieve. Sin embargo ésta no le dio mucho tiempo para observar debido a que se aventó sobre él con una daga de hielo apuntada a su corazón de un sólo movimiento. Sin embargo Finn lo vio venir y rápidamente se se hizo a un lado, apenas lo suficiente para esquivar el mortal movimiento. Después procedió a tomar su mano y doblarla con una llave. Esto la forzó a soltar su arma, Finn rápidamente la tomo con la otra mano y lanzo una estocada poco direccionada. Sin embargo para esquivar el ataque la guardia tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás, dandole el tiempo suficiente a Finn para pararse y retomar su postura. Entonces con una mano rompió la daga mientras que con el otro brazo apunto su arma a el cuello de su oponente. Entonces seria pero débilmente dijo

**- Estás desarmada…..retírate y te perdonaré la vida…. -**

_Aún eres débil…..la piedad solo_**_ nos _**_hace débil….._

La misma voz que le había advertido de la flecha volvió a hablar. Sin embargo Finn no le presto atención pensando que solo oía cosas por la falta de sueño y su actual pérdida de sangre. La guardia enfrente de Finn aparentaba unos 20 años, la cual a continuación solo frunció el ceño y miró a Finn triunfante. Antes de que Finn pensará otra cosa. Desde lo alto de las murallas cayeron varios guardias como ninjas y rápidamente rodearon a Finn. Apuntando sus diversas armas de hielo a el cuello de el joven. Él cual ahora solo se encontraba observando a su alrededor con su espada en alto. Entonces la guardia que lo atacó en un principio retomo la palabra

**- ¿Decías? -**

_Arrogante **imperfecto** de la naturaleza….**exterminémosla**..._

Finn repentinamente sintió unas enormes ganas de decapitarla en ese momento de un sólo movimiento. Sin embargo con facilidad reprimió estas ganas. Y realmente se sorprendió, él se conocía y sabía que no era capaz de matar a alguien de esa manera y menos a alguien virtualmente inocente. Una acción como aquella iba directamente en contra de su código personal. La tensión finalmente se rompió cuando uno de los guardias lanzo un pesado hachazo hacia la cintura de Finn. Éste logró cubrirse, pero la fuerza de el golpe viajo desde la hoja de su espada pasando por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cabeza y causándole un dolor insoportable. El dolor lo tumbo como clavo y le hizo perder la concentración, lo que provocó que este retrajera su arma. Quedo en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con fuerza entre sus brazos, tratando de ahogar el dolor. Después de unos quince segundos dejo de sentir y perdió la visión. Sin embargo antes de desmayarse alcanzo a oír algo que le retumbo por la mente y puso los pelos de punta…

**- Llévenle a uno de los calabozos reales, la Reina Betty estará complacida de que hayamos atrapado a otro…. -**


	3. Ardientes Recuerdos, Fría Realidad

**Después de Esto Cap. 3: Ardientes Recuerdos, Fría Realidad**

Todo estaba obscuro, callado y frío. Finn se encontraba completamente sólo, aislado de todo excepto de sus propios pensamientos. Mientras en el exterior se encontraba en una helada y sucia celda, tirado boca abajo sobre una dura e incómoda cama de hielo. En el interior de su mente su subconsciente comenzó a recordarle cual era la motivación por la cual ahora vivía. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar….

_Una voz femenina y dulce pero a la vez seria y con un tono de inseguridad resonó por las paredes de toda la espaciosa habitación._

_**- Y con el último voto de el Reino de Fuego, a favor de el destierro de el acusado traidor. Finn el Humano que porta el título ``Defensor de las Tierras de Ooo´´, quedas bajo la custodia de el Consejo de Naciones de Ooo. Y serás castigado con el destierro…..nunca deberás volver a pisar Ooo -**_

_Se escucharon suspiros y algunos susurros por toda la sala. La Dulce Princesa habló, sin embargo no se encontraba bien. Sus ojos cargaban con unas enormes ojeras, evidenciando que obviamente no había podido dormir bien. Y quién lo haría, cuando todo apuntaba a que Finn había cometido un crimen cósmico y liberado a el Lich. Se encontraba arreglada como siempre, sin embargo su cara era un desastre, tenía los ojos rojos y su cabello se encontraba bastante descuidado. Portaba uno de sus clásicos vestidos reales, sin embargo este era de un color negro carbón, Finn nunca la había visto vestirse de esta forma. El vestido era largo y poseía numerosos grabados, fabricados con la seda más fina y escasa en todo Ooo. Era una de las evidencias de que ella se encontraba en contra de esto. Todo el tiempo en el cual tubo que hablar dentro de la sentencia, su voz era insegura y mantenía una cara inexpresiva y baja. Se encontraba en un profundo conflicto interno acerca de su moralidad. Ella nunca creería capaz a Finn de cometer algo así. Sin embargo los argumentos proporcionados por los demás reinos eran muy fuertes y la evidencia era aplastante. De forma de que por más que le doliera, al ser la presidenta de el consejo; estaba obligada a tomar acción y castigar a Finn. Todos los representantes de todos los reinos exceptuando a el Reino de Hielo se encontraban en un enorme salón dentro de el palacio de el Dulce Reino. Era enrome y poseía hileras e hileras de asientos. Donde todos los representantes de los reinos se encontraban sentados. Siempre junto a una escolta en caso de que el prisionero decidiera tomar acción o hubiera un atentado de asesinato. Todo como siempre esta hecho de puros dulces de diferentes tipos. Exceptuando una enorme raíz de el enorme árbol que creía en el centro de el Dulce Reino. El mismo donde el Lich fue aprisionado por el poderoso Billy en la Prisión de Ámbar. Esta enorme raíz se encontraba en la parte trasera de el salón. Todos los asientos apuntaban hacia esta, ya que en está se encontraba tallado el pedestal de la presidenta inmortal de este consejo. La cual se encontraba en el centro rodeada por numerosos guardias. Hace un corto tiempo que los clásicos banana guardias, habían sido remplazados por robots parecidos a Rattleballs. Quién junto con Marvin (padre de Finn) últimamente se habían convertido en los mentores de el héroe en desarrollo, el famoso héroe Finn. Éste se encontraba con la cabeza baja y su cara no mostraba expresión alguna. A pesar de que al principio intento resistirse e intentar convencer a todos de que era inocente, ya había aceptado que era inútil. No tenía ninguna forma de probar su inocencia e intentar escapar por la fuerza solo agravaría la situación. Además intentar escapar era la razón por la cual Jake y su padre se encontraban en prisión. Finn se encontraba en el centro de la sala, rodeado por varios robots. Estos portaban espadas de hierro reforzado y todo el tiempo tenían una de sus mecánicas manos en sus mangos. Como si solo esperaran a atacar a su prisionero a la menor provocación. La Dulce Princesa se encontraba justo detrás y algo arriba de ellos. Estaba parada en su pedestal con una mirada suplicante observando lenta y cuidadosamente a cada una de las gobernantes. Las cuales se encontraban en un constante conflicto. Algunos reinos defendían a Finn y juraban con desatar una guerra si era exiliado, sin embargo otros reinos creían firmemente en las pruebas presentadas y exigían el destierro de su antiguo protector a cualquier costo. Esto creo una división en todo Ooo, para evitar una guerra el consejo tuvo que convocar a esta audiencia. Sin embargo esto no había cambiado nada en lo más mínimo dentro de la sala. La sala estaba iluminada por un enorme juego de candelabros que flotaban junto a el techo. Levitaban sobre las cabezas de todos mientras irradiaban una tenue luz. Estaban hechos de unos cristales encantados que flotaban libre pero armoniosamente alrededor de un eje de diamante. Parecían átomos, según la Dulce Princesa había explicado. Estos habían sido una donación a el Dulce Reino por parte de…._

_**- Basta de esto! Necesitamos una decisión ya! Y es por eso que ahora nombrare las evidencias a favor de la traición de Finn -**_

_La Princesa, ya ahora Reina Flama se paró y hablo con decisión y fuerza llamando la atención de todos en la sala….menos Finn. Pensar que la persona que alguna vez amo, era ahora la que más se esmeraba en que él fuera exiliado, lo había destrozado por dentro. Sin embargo por más que se convenciera de que su relación había acabado y que ahora ella al parecer lo odiaba. Él, en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón la amaba y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Sin embargo él le había hecho mucho daño y de cierta forma sabía que se lo merecía. Había perdido su confianza y él creía firmemente que ya no tenía el derecho de amarla. Le había fallado como su amigo cuando ella más lo necesitaba y esto casi condujo a su muerte. Era por eso que ahora ya no le sorprendería que la Princesa Flama se encargara de exiliarlo con sus propias manos si era necesario. Era un hermoso tipo de dolor. Finn ni siquiera tuvo el valor de levantar la cabeza para verla. Solo observaba el suelo de la sala. Después de que la Reina hablara se había desatado otra ruidosa discusión. Argumentos iban y venían. Eran lanzados y recibidos. Pero Finn ya no se molestaba en escuchar. No sentía ira ni desesperación, solo una profunda tristeza. Fue entonces cuando recordó un poco de la filosofía que le había enseñado su padre._

**_La tristeza es el camino más rápido hacia en odio…._**

Cuando esta frase resonó por su mente. Todo se volvió negro y comenzó a despertar. Su cuerpo despertó y comenzó a sentir de nuevo. Sin embargo ya no sentía dolor. Al parecer había sido curado. El primero en regresar fue su sentido de el oído.

**- Ya levántate, escoria dormilona. A la reina no le gusta esperar….-**

Entonces abrió sus ojos y todos sus sentidos regresaron. Estaba siendo tomado por los brazos y arrastrado por el helado suelo por dos guardias. Sin embargo estos eran diferentes, eran unos grandes osos polares con armadura. Se veían de bastante peligrosos con sus armas de hielo. Aparte de sus armas heladas, tenían unas largas y gruesas garras. Y unos colmillos que fácilmente podían romper huesos. Portaban una gruesa y pesada armadura de hielo que no sería nada fácil de penetrar. Finn estaba analizando a sus enemigos cuando se dio cuenta. Todavía tenía su ropa y si gorro puesto, al parecer no lo habían reconocido. Entonces fue cuando se recorrió con la vista y notó que había perdido todas sus armas…menos una. Al parecer la maldición no podía ser rota nada fácilmente.

**- No pudimos quitártela….al parecer no eres un bandido cualquiera…..-**

Le dijo la misma guardia que lo había atacado antes. Que ahora se unía a el escuadrón acompañada por otros cuatro de esos poderosos osos.

**- Pero…si intentas algo, nos veremos obligados a matarte…-**

Finn estaba siendo arrastrado por un enorme y largo pasillo, muy decorado y con numerosas fotos en las paredes. Todo estaba hecho de únicamente hielo…. Sin embargo Finn nos estaba prestando atención, solo estaba esperando el momento preciso para escapar.

**- Sabes, deberías estar agradecido de que te curáramos…..normalmente no lo hacemos, y dejar de estar pensando en como escapar…-**

**- Acaso… ¿lees mentes? -**

Finn habló con una voz un poco burlona y fuerte. Sin embargo la guardia no se enojo en lo más mínimo y solo contesto…

**- No.., solo es práctica….supongo que después de estar tanto tiempo en este trabajo comienzas a aprender a leer las expresiones de los prisioneros -**

Dijo la guardia muy orgullosa. Entonces al fin dieron una vuelta y llegaron a el fin de el pasillo que al parecer conducía a el cuarto de el trono. Las puertas estaban cerradas, entonces la guardia se adelanto y con solo poner su mano sobre la cerradura la puerta se abrió mágicamente.

**- Bien…aquí mas te vale prestar respeto….-**

La guardia le dijo de nuevo a Finn mientras le daba una señal a los osos para seguir hacía la espaciosa sala. Entonces cuando los osos entraron, cerro las puertas detrás de ellos y se retiró. Finn tenía la cabeza baja para evitar a toda costa poder ser reconocido. Antes de ser exiliado era bastante popular. Y la noticia de su supuesta traición había viajado muy lejos a una velocidad que ni siquiera la Princesa Grumosa podía igualar. Sin embargo al levantar la mirada lo mínimo necesario para observar su frente lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho y lo asusto mientras sus sospechas eran probadas correctas. Enfrente de él entre dos estatuas de unos titanes de hielo se encontraban en dos tronos muy adornados con gemas de hielo, El Rey Helado y su Reina Betty. Sus tronos eran muy lujosos adornados con gemas de hielo y diamantes. Sin embargo todo en la sala no dejaba de ser de hielo. Lo que más lo sorprendió es que ambos se encontraban conversando con la Dulce Princesa cuando el entró. El Rey helado se veía más humano sin embargo la corona seguía teniendo efecto sobre sus proporciones y color de piel así como su helada temperatura. Ahora portaba una armadura de hielo, era de casi puras gemas y se veía mucho más que pesada. Probablemente solo era por estatus más que por protección. Aún tenía su larga barba blanca y su enorme y picuda nariz. Su cara reflejaba honestidad, respeto y una profunda seriedad a pesar de conservar su corona. La Dulce Princesa al ser inmortal y retrasar su edad constantemente se veía exactamente igual, en cada detalle a el día en que se despidió de Finn. Portaba su clásico y sencillo vestido rosa. Betty se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Aunque su cabello ahora era blanco y sus ojos de un azul profundo. Sin embargo aún era completamente humana y estaba vestida con un gran y grueso suéter adornado con joyas para poder resistir las bajas temperaturas de el Reino Helado. El suéter era blanco y estaba fabricado con piel de oso. Finn se encontraba sin aliento y su mundo se caía en el momento de que dejaron su calmada conversación de lado y voltearon a verlo poniéndole su completa atención. La Dulce Princesa al verlo hizo una expresión algo rara y comenzó a mover la cabeza intentando reconocerlo. Finn bajo la cabeza completamente y vio a el suelo muy preocupado. Rezando que no lo hubiera reconocido. Sin embargo ella seguía observándolo muy atentamente. Al parecer no había cambiado físicamente lo suficiente como para volverse irreconocible. El no quería revelar su identidad de nuevo hasta encontrar pruebas contundentes de su inocencia. La tensión finalmente se termino cuando un guardia se acerco y coloco frente a Finn, tapándole la vista a la princesa y mágicamente le coloco unas esposas de hielo. Después la misma guardia con la que converso hace unos momentos entro por la misma puerta. Camino enfrente de los tres monarcas y después de una rápida reverencia. Señalo a Finn, aún con la cabeza baja y a su escolta para después hablar con fuerza, decisión y mucho respeto..

**- Mi Rey, Reina y Dulce Princesa, aquí le traemos a el bandido que fue encontrado ayer rompiendo dos leyes. Una de el reino de hielo y otra universal por todo Ooo…-**

Ok, era oficial Finn ya se encontraba en Ooo.

**- Ha rotó la ley número. 241 de el Reino Helado: Nadie excepto los titanes de hielo están autorizados a abrir las puertas. Además de que de noche el reino esta cerrado y él intento entrar por sus medios sin pedir una orden de entrada a sus majestades -**

**- Ha roto la ley número. 2 de todo Ooo: Nadie puede vestirse de negro…-**

_¿En serio?, eso se había vuelto ley. Que estupidez_….pensó Finn

_Bueno… parece que tendremos que romper las reglas de….estos payasos….._

La misma voz que le había hablado en el pasado se hizo presente de nuevo. Sin embargo antes de que Finn se cuestionara esto, la Reina Betty habló…

**- No me gusta que oculte su cara…retiren su cobertura..-**

La guardia que se encontraba frente a los monarcas hizo una seña y uno de los osos se acerco a Finn y comenzó a acercar sus manos hacia el rostro de Finn.

_Que esperas…reacciona…_

Fue entonces cuando Finn reacciono. Rápidamente levanto ambas manos unidas por las esposas y le dio un poderoso golpe a el oso en la quijada. Esto inmediatamente lo dejo en el suelo noqueado. Los osos de atrás tomaron sus pesadas hachas y las levantaron sobre sus cabezas, preparando un mortal golpe. Sin esperar más, Finn se tiro a el suelo pero reboto hacia atrás tomando impulso al colocar sus manos esposadas en el suelo y tiro una patada con ambas piernas a las caras de los osos. Tirándolos hacia atrás y dejándolos aturdidos. Mientras se levantaban la guardia sacó una espada de hielo. E hizo un poderoso y rápido corte en diagonal apuntado hacia el hombro de nuestro héroe pero éste rápidamente dio un paso hacia su derecha. Sin embargo en el último momento lanzo sus brazos hacia su oponente dejando la hoja pasar entre éstos, rompiendo las esposas. Una vez libre salto y le dio una patada voladora en el pecho a la guardia provocando que soltara su arma y cayera a el suelo con el peto de su armadura de hielo quebrado. Hasta este momento los tres monarcas se habían quedado quietos. Betty se encontraba muy enojada, la Dulce Princesa asustada y contra todo lo contrario el Rey Helado tenía una pequeña sonrisa pensativa. Finn en cuanto logró derrotar a su escolta y antes de que los osos se volvieran a parar comenzó a correr hacia un gran ventanal en uno de los lados de la sala. Tenía la intención de saltar y escapar. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar una gran muralla de hielo con peligrosas púas de el mismo material se levanto rápidamente y le impidió el paso. Entonces se volteo rápidamente y observo con cuidado bajo su cobertura. El Rey Helado se había parado y ahora se encontraba en el medio de la sala. Ya no traía su pesada armadura decorativa. No traía nada más que su clásica túnica azul y su maldita corona. Estaba en una posición de guardia mientras invocaba una espada de hielo y unas estrellas ninjas. Entonces mientras su enorme barba blanca se comenzaba a mover arriba y abajo. Y comenzaba a elevarse, éste dijo

**- Te reto a un duelo, nunca nadie había logrado escapar de su escolta de esa manera. Si ganas olvidare tus crímenes….y si pierdes te interrogaré…..-**

Cuando el Rey Helado dijo esto Betty fingió toser muy fuerte, expresando su desacuerdo. Más no dijo nada. Antes de que el enfrentamiento comenzará La Dulce Princesa rápidamente se despidió de Betty y deseo suerte a el Rey Helado y salió de la sala por una puerta que Finn no había notado atrás de los tronos. Finn solo se quedo observando a el Rey Helado, y después de unos largos segundos asintió. Ahora que la Dulce Princesa se había retirado Finn ya tenía a su disposición su única y más antigua arma. Entonces comenzó. El Rey Helado comenzó a disparar rayos helados. Sin embargo estos no eran como Finn los recordaba, estos eran literalmente rayos como caídos de el cielo y viajaban a una velocidad que no se podía igualar. De modo que la única esperanza de Finn era ser más rápido que la puntería de el helado rey. Este no paraba de disparar sin tomar un respiro. Finn se encontraba saltando, tirándose a el suelo y realizando varios tipos de acrobacias para poder esquivar los mortales proyectiles. Entonces el Rey Helado se cansó y en un momento cuando Finn se encontraba realizando un salto mortal hacia atrás, este se acerco a el rápidamente con una espada de hielo que acababa de generar e intento clavársela en el hombro. Finn alcanzo a reaccionar y simplemente tomó la hoja entre sus antebrazos para después de un rápido movimiento quebrarla y fragmentarla en dos partes. Entonces intento patear a el Rey Helado saltando en su brazo y apuntado a su cabeza. El Rey Helado no alcanzo a reaccionar y su corona cayó a el suelo, no sin antes ser disparada por toda la habitación. Finn aterrizo triunfante detrás de él y extendió su espada saliente de su antebrazo a el cuello de su oponente de un solo movimiento. El Rey Helado lentamente se volteo mientras levantaba sus manos. Después vio a Finn directamente a los ojos con una expresión de felicidad y melancolía. Le guiño un ojo y después asintió un poco. Finn se quedo helado ¿El Rey lo había reconocido?

_Que esperas…..**mátalo**….._

_Estúpida voz…._pensó Finn como respuesta a lo que acababa de oír en su cabeza.

Finn se encontraba completamente estático. No se movía, parpadeaba ni respiraba. Sus respiraciones se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes. Mil pensamientos cruzaban su mente en ese momento. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, sudor comenzó a bañar su cuerpo. Sus rodillas se volvían débiles y sus brazos comenzaban a pesarle. Abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero sus muelas estaban pegadas con una gran presión y su garganta llena con un gran nudo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agudo gritó detrás de él. Sin embargo cuando comenzaba a voltear su cabeza una enorme avalancha lo golpeo y tiro a el suelo. La movió varios metros dentro de la sala hasta que presiono a Finn fuertemente contra una pared. Todo se volvió blanco y después de un poco negro. Sin embargo esta vez nuestro héroe no soñó nada. Después de lo que se le hizo un segundo comenzó a abrir los ojos dentro de una cálida cama. Todo se veía borroso y una enorme mancha azul tomo posición a los pies de la cama. Después oyó lo inevitable…

**- Estás muy pálido para estar vivo….¿No?….Finn -**


	4. Demonios Internos

**Después de esto Cap. 4: Demonios Internos**

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de los azulados labios de el Rey Helado. Finn entro en un estado mental que no era normal. Sus ojos tomaron un tono verde azulado, su temperatura corporal bajo y su consciencia comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo siendo expulsada a los más profundo dentro de su subconsciente. Su respiración sin embargo se volvió más repetida y comenzaba a hacerse visible que su piel comenzaba a perder el color. Sus huesos comenzaron a marcarse sobre su piel y músculos. El sentirse amenazado acerca de que descubrieran su verdadera identidad, inmediatamente fue reemplazado por varios sentimientos de ira, deseo de el poder y muerte. Repentinamente una enorme sed de sangre lo invadió. Un solo pensamiento peleaba por ser lo único en su mente.

**_La vida…..el mayor error de el…creador…_**

Al principio intento resistirse, sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad no tardo mucho en caer ante sus más oscuros deseos que por alguna razón comenzaban a ser expulsados de los rincones más lejanos y oscuros de su mente. Inmediatamente hizo todas las cobijas a un lado de un golpe, dio dos largos pasos sobre la cama y salto muy rápidamente. En el aire desplegó como relámpago su infalible y biológica arma. Con un pie lo tumbo a el suelo y en el mismo movimiento llevo su espada a su cuello. Entonces el Rey Helado observaba a Finn muy asustado, no tanto por el hecho de como había actuado Finn. De hecho esto le recordaba los buenos viejos tiempos; más bien porque sus ojos de mago le permitían ver cosas que los demás no eran capaces de ver. Y en ese momento debajo de la oscura cobertura de éste; podía ver dentro de el iris azul como el océano de el humano, a él que se había vuelto una maldita y vieja leyenda. Podía ver su esquelético cráneo rodeado de llamas verdes quemando poco a poco la mente de Finn. Consumiendo sus deseos y fuerza de voluntad para renovar sus fuerzas. Estaba quitándole sus buenos momentos y acentuando los malos, matando su alegría mientras estaba quitándole partes que por el momento parecían poco relevantes de memoria. Estaba sacando los instintos y deseos más oscuros y egoístas de Finn de lo más profundo de su bóveda. De un momento a otro pequeñísimas, apenas visibles flamas azules comenzaron a salir de los pies de el humano. La temperatura de el cuarto comenzó a aumentar a un ritmo muy acelerado. Las paredes comenzaban a gotear y el piso debajo de Finn a arrojar vapor. Entonces Finn sin hablar levanto su espada y la llevo rápidamente en una dirección descendente decidido a matar a el Rey Helado de un rápido y silencioso corte. En ese momento era completamente capaz de matar a sangre fría a cualquiera. Sin embargo a unos pocos centímetros de cometer aquel asesinato, el otro brazo de Finn fuertemente detuvo el golpe. Entonces su consciencia luchaba por recuperar el control total de su mente. Mientras luchaba por recuperar el control de su mente al pensar en los buenos momentos, voces le hablaban. Todas y cada una de ellas pronunciadas por el que vivía dentro de él.

**_¿Que haces?…..la vida es un….error…_**

**_Sí de verdad…eres un héroe….harás lo correcto…¿cierto?….aunque a nadie le guste…_**

**_Te daré el poder para proteger….todo….lo que amas….._**

**_Juntos…..crearemos el…universo…prefecto…._**

**_No..hay lugar para el…error…no seas parte de él….._**

Sin embargo el seguía buscando dentro de sus recuerdos cosas que le dieran la fuerza para expulsar a aquella presencia de su mente. Entonces se cruzo con un momento muy especial, muy feliz pero que ahora ya se veía muy lejano y perfecto para ser verdad. Recordó los especiales momentos que vivió con cierta persona y las llamas que la rodeaban, todos esas aventuras, citas, pensamientos y deseos le comenzaron a dar fuerza. Mientras siguiera pensando en ella el sentimiento de amor lo seguía invadiendo. Y el Lich al ser mal puro que no soportaba los sentimientos nobles tuvo que comenzar a ceder terreno poco a poco. El Rey Helado seguía inmóvil debajo de Finn mientras veía como este luchaba contra sí mismo. Sin embargo pronto la mente de Finn comenzó a ser invadida de el otro lado de aquella moneda, como cuando se separaron, cuando pelearon, cuando ella le dijo que no lo amaba y finalmente cuando ella se encargo de su exilio. A pesar de que intentaba mantenerse positivo no podía evitar sentirse vacío y muerto por dentro. El Lich comenzó a tener control total sobre Finn de nuevo. La presencia de su enemigo cada vez se hacia más fuerte dentro de él. Su piel comenzó a perder color aún más y unas enormes ojeras se comenzaban a formar debajo de sus ojos. Lo más escalofriantes era que dos chichones comenzaban a salir de el cráneo de Finn. Estas puntiagudas ornamentas de hueso estaban atravesando su cráneo, quebrándolo poco a poco, estaban desgarrando su piel. El dolor era completamente insoportable, nuestro héroe comenzó a gritar como nunca. Soltaba un largo e intenso grito de pura agonía y sufrimiento. El dolor que estaba experimentando casi se acercaba a el cual le causaron las duras y frías palabras de cierta elemental. Mientras tanto el Lich le seguía hablándole…..

**_Te convertiré….en un héroe inmortal…salvarás todo….de si mismo…._**

**_Nadie…podrá dudar de tu heroísmo…..serás el que cargará….con los errores de los demás…._**

**_La vida ya está….lista para renunciar….a su libertad…..para no destruirse…_**

**_Ya ha pasado….una vez…..la extinción…..juntos preveremos que ocurra de nuevo…_**

Mientras seguía luchando contra el Lich y continuaba perdiendo fuerzas no se dio cuenta de que el Rey Helado se había salido de su agarre y tomado su corona. Estaba parado a un solo paso detrás de Finn, él que ya había retraído su arma y se encontraba de rodillas sobré el helado suelo mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos. Intentaba detener la salida de aquellos cuernos de su cabeza, oprimiendo su cráneo con una fuerza que nunca antes había usado. El Rey Helado se encontraba con su corona entre manos mientras le limpiaba unas manchas con su manga la cual cubría su mano. Frotaba energéticamente su mano contra el dorado y precioso metal de la corona. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que no quedaba mancha alguna. Después lentamente la levanto a la altura de sus ojos y observo durante unos segundos atentamente la gema roja grande que se encontraba en el centro resplandeciendo como siempre. Entonces lentamente la llevo a sus labios con mucho cuidado y la beso rápidamente justo en el medio de la gran gema para después hablarle como si esperara que alguien escuchara; con una voz muy seria pero a la vez desesperada..

**- Por favor se amable con él…..Ooo lo necesita, ahora más que nunca…suerte… -**

Dentro de lo más profundo de la mente de el Rey Helado una helada voz hablo fríamente y con una indiferencia inhumana

_De acuerdo….Simón…solo espero que honres nuestro acuerdo…_

El Rey Helado frunció algo el ceño mientras lentamente bajaba su cabeza y comenzó a observar a el suelo con algo de melancolía para después decir…

**- La responsabilidad demanda…sacrificio…. -**

Unos apresurados pasos dados con zapatillas se podían oír subiendo con mucho apuro por las heladas escaleras de hielo dentro de el palacio de el reino. Una voz joven y femenina gritaba por la atención de el reflexivo monarca. Sin embargo éste no contestaba y solo acercaba su corona muy lentamente y con algo de duda a la cabeza de el agonizante Finn

Los pasos se seguían acercando y la persona seguía gritando…

**- ¿¡Padre estas bien, que ocurre?! - **

El Rey Helado pronuncio una última oración antes de colocar la corona en su lugar y caer a el suelo desmayado….

**- Cuida de ella en mi ausencia….¿quieres?, mejor amigo Finn….-**

En cuanto la corona fue colocada sobre la cabeza de Finn, éste dejo de sentir dolor y su grito cambio de uno de dolor a un grito de batalla. La corona le estaba dando la fuerza que le faltaba para detener a el Lich de tomar su mente…al menos por ahora…


	5. Entre Princesas y Coronas

**Después de esto Cap. 5: Entre Princesas y Coronas**

Cuando la encantada y maldita corona se pozo sobre la cabeza de nuestro conflictivo héroe todo cambio. Se comenzó a sentir muy fuerte y caliente por dentro pero con un contraste increíble, helado por fuera. Su cabello perdió aún más color a un ritmo sobrenatural, ahora era casi blanco. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y tomaron un color verde brillante pero solo por un momento, ya que después pasaron a ser azules y después blancos. Se sentía una fuerza de la naturaleza indomable e incomprendida sin explicación alguna. Un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza, arrepentimiento y soledad lo invadió. Una fuerza que no era capaz de explicar comenzó a llegar de ninguna parte y se comenzó a sentir muy poderoso, de hecho tanto que no sabía como manejar toda la energía espiritual. Sin embargo no tuvo que hacerlo la presencia que habitaba dentro de la corona ya por más de mil años de cierta forma enfrío su mente y la durmió mientras comenzaba a erradicar a el Lich. Sin embargo había cierto costo, para erradicar a el Lich la corona tuvo que destruir con lo que en ese momento éste se estuviera alimentando. Lo cual lamentablemente era el amor, el amor que Finn le tenía a todas las personas que había conocido. Seguro después las recordaría con algo de cariño pero éste habría perdido su intensidad. Mientras el Lich era expulsado de nuevo dentro lo más profundo de la mente de Finn la corona le comenzó a hablar a Finn..

_**- Vaya precio que Simón decidió pagar por…ti, ojalá valgas la pena…. -**_

**- ¿Tú….t….eres él Rey Helado? -**

Finn decidió preguntar apenas audiblemente dentro de su cabeza. Estaba aterrado y a dolorido por lo que había ocurrido. Y debido a el poder que había experimentado sabía que la corona era un artefacto mágico muy poderoso, uno que no debía ser tomado a la ligera. Estaba tan impresionado que realmente le tenía temor a la helada presencia; y su temor al igual que su confianza no era algo que se pudiera ganar con facilidad. Antes cuando era un niño su confianza era algo que le daba a todos como señal de amistad, sin embargo después de su exilio su confianza se volvió algo realmente único y muy inusual. Su cabeza le dolía mucho, sin embargo no por fuera, pero por dentro. Sentía como si una pieza vital de su alma le hubiera sido arrancada….el amor. Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y la horrible transformación que había estado teniendo comenzó a retroceder. Las horribles y secas cornamentas de hueso que salían de ambos lados de su cráneo simplemente se hicieron polvo, sorpresivamente no dejaron agujero alguno en su cabeza. Sin embargo su gorro había sido rasgado y solo cayo a el suelo como un trapo sucio. Sus ojos parecieron crecer y llenaron de nuevo las horribles ojeras de demonio que le habían salido debajo de sus ahora verdes ojos. El dolor sobre su cuerpo físico ceso por completo y lentamente se paro. Aún estaba algo débil por lo que se recargo en una muy decorada silla de hielo con la cabeza baja. Respiraba muy rápida y visiblemente soltando unos cuantos tosidos mientras se acababa de recuperar de todo el esfuerzo mental y el dolor físico. Cuando se sintió recuperado y listo para cualquier cosa lentamente levanto su rostro solo para encontrarse con un espejo. Y la diferencia que notó en él era más que evidente

**- ¿Que ocurre?….no recupero mis ojos….. -**

**_- No…la presencia dentro de ti…..es MUY fuerte…no pude detenerla solo retrasarla… -_**

**_- Tienes como mucho cuatro lunas….antes de que vuelva a salir de tu subconsciente, pero me temo que no podré ayudarte de nuevo….. -_**

**_- Ahora bájame de tu cabeza…..tu voluntad y sentimientos me enferman….. -_**

La corona habló mentalmente algo enojada e indiferente, como si nada de lo que ocurriera le afectara en lo más mínimo. Antes de que Finn se la quitara de su cabeza y colocara sobre un mueble con unos cajones de hielo dentro muy rápido y algo enojado sin embargo con mucho respeto, ésta le dijo

_**- Dices ser un héroe…..pero con el daño que haz causado a otros….lo dudo…. -**_

Al principio Finn hirvió de ira pero después pensó durante unos segundos, dio un gran suspiro calmándose y le contesto a la corona aún con un poco de molestia

_**- Lo sé…por eso estoy aquí… -**_

_**- Pues dudo que dures mucho más….-**_

La corona le contesto casi burlándose y de una forma algo irónica. Finn se enojo y estaba a punto de….un sonido de una espada descendiendo recorrió el aire. Finn conocía este sonido desde que empezó a caminar, cuando él y Jake jugaban con espadas de madera imitando a su padre. La espada se dirigía a su cuello en un lento e inexperto corte horizontal. Finn sin ningún esfuerzo se agacho mientras se volteaba y sin pensar demasiado fácilmente tomo la hoja hecha de hielo y la rompió a la mitad con sus codos. Después de la increíble muestra de habilidad y fuerza levanto la cabeza para observar a su oponente con una expresión de burla y hablo casi riéndose

**- Sabes, si no sabes usar una espada no debe…. -**

Una fuerte y helada cachetada lo mando a el suelo dejándolo sin poder terminar de hablar. Finn rápidamente dio un salto a un lado y se paro dando una patada voladora giratoria para crear espacio y desplegando su única e inmutable arma. Sin perder más tiempo al caer se puso en posición de defensa y observo. Cuando Finn pudo observar claramente a su oponente el corazón se le paro. Enfrente de ella se encontraba la persona más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo. Era una chica como Betty sin embargo no aparentaba más de veinte años (para lo que no lo dedujeron Finn tiene 21), tenía una cara que podía confundirse con la de un ángel, con unos hermosos y grandes ojos azul con blanco. Los irises dentro de sus hermosos ojos parecían hechos de nieve reflejándose a el sol que terminaba el invierno. Su mirada era hermosa inocente y hasta hipnótica aún cuando aquella chica estaba frunciendo el ceño muy enojada, desesperada y triste mientras llamaba a los guardias. Sin embargo Finn no escuchaba, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el mundo se hubiera vuelto mudo. Tenía un hermoso pelo casi transparente parecido a el agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Era como si una cascada cayera de su cabeza resbalando por toda su espalda. Tenía una piel azulada muy tenue y sus proporciones en todo el cuerpo eran anormalmente perfectas y simétricas. Parecía un ángel caído. A pesar de que Finn sentía que la había y podría seguir admirándola durante horas no había pasado más de un segundo desde que la vio. Ella también lo estaba mirando, muy atentamente y enojada, sus ojos estaban llorosos y había lagrimas cayendo por toda su cara. Fue entonces cuando Finn notó a el Rey Helado tirado en el suelo y como si un millón de ladrillos lo aplastaran comprendió lo que había ocurrido. En ese momento retiro su guardia y retrajo su arma tan rápido como fue desplegada. Dio unos cortos pasos y se acerco a el Rey Helado que se encontraba tirado boca abajo a su derecha sobre una decorada alfombra de pieles de oso polar. Cuando se comenzó a acercar la expresión de aquella chica cambio completamente de una de tristeza e incontrolable ira a una de comprensión esperanza e incluso un poco de confianza. Sin embargo Finn no lo había notado, éste se encontraba de rodillas a un costado de el Rey Helado observándolo y hablándole como si esperará que éste despertará o al menos lo escuchará….

**- No tenías que hacerlo,¿Sabías? tu ya has sufrido demasiado….hace seis años te di una oportunidad de ser feliz…junto a Betty….y tu prometiste..que lo serías….sin importar que….-**

Finn hablaba con una voz que expresaba un gran respeto, un poco de cariño e incluso un poco de molestia. Entonces llevo sus manos a su cuerpo, poso delicadamente una sobre su frente y la otra sobre su corazón y dio tres grandes suspiros.

**- No dejaré que esto termine así... -**

Sus manos comenzaban a ponerse calientes debido a la concentración de energía que fluía dentro de el cuerpo de Finn. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco, sudor comenzaba a resbalar por su frente y las saladas gotas de fluido comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Estaba apretando sus dientes con una fuerza descomunal, sus ritmos cardiacos y pulmonares comenzaron a bajar. Su cabello comenzó a volverse algo más corto mientras comenzaba a ser retraído dentro de su cráneo. Comenzó a ponerse más delgado y a volverse algo menos alto. La temperatura de el cuarto comenzó a subir mientras Finn llegaba a su punto máximo de concentración. La princesa de hielo había dado unos pasos y sentado a no menos de un metro de Finn. Lo observaba muy atentamente con sus enormes ojos mientras su cara se mantenía llena de esperanza y el enojo se volvía inexistente. En ese momento la puerta fue abierta y varios guardias de élite (los osos polares que ya describí) entraron rápidamente y se comenzaron a acercar a nuestro héroe con una mirada asesina y sus enormes hachas de hielo en alto. Sin embargo cuando se habían acercado lo suficiente y estaban levantando sus hachas una voz en susurro pero muy autoritaria les ordeno detenerse

**- Alto…. -**

Voltearon un poco la cabeza y reconocieron a su princesa no solo junto a aquél sujeto, si no que también defendiéndolo. Entonces se detuvieron al instante y dieron una media vuelta formando un circulo alrededor de el Rey Helado, Finn y la princesa, protegiéndolos. Sin embargo apenas lo hicieron y la princesa les ordeno que se fueran. Aunque querían y habían jurado proteger a su amado rey en todo momento, las ordenes de la princesa tenían el mismo peso que las de el rey desde que ésta cumplió los veinte años. De modo que por más que les doliera se marcharon en silencio. Cuando éstos cerraron la puerta y se marcharon sin hacer ruido, la atención de la princesa regreso a Finn. Quién se encontraba respirando muy rápido y algo encorvado. Entonces la princesa se la acerco un poco más y susurro…

**- ¿E…..eres….Fi….nn…cierto? -**

La princesa hablaba con nerviosismo y hasta algo de miedo debido a que su padre le había contado acerca de Finn alguna vez, de como él no lo creía capaz de cometer lo que todo Ooo acabo declarando al final que había realizado. Desde que partió hace seis años el nombre de Finn se había vuelto una vieja e increíble leyenda que se contaba en todas las escuelas de todos los reinos a los niños de las nuevas generaciones, una historia de valor y pérdida admirada en secretos por algunos y odiada públicamente por todos. Finn no respondió, se encontraba en un nivel de concentración que lo aislaba de sus sentidos. La princesa entendió lo que ocurría y solo se quedo observándolo en silencio. El silencio reinó durante unos pocos segundos más hasta que Finn salto de un golpe y grito con toda su fuerza

**- ¡Transfusione di vita! -**

En cuanto Finn salto una enorme bola de energía verde salió de sus manos y entró dentro de el Rey Helado. En cuanto ésta entro por completo a su frió y viejo cuerpo. El debilitado rey comenzó a respirar de nuevo. Entonces Finn aún un poco débil por todo el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar se levanto lentamente y comenzó a acercar a la ventana mientras le decía a la estática princesa.

**- Le di un...poco de mi...vida...despertará en unas...cuantas horas -**

Finn hablaba muy calmado y entrecortado por todo el esfuerzo físico. La princesa ya se había parado y se encontraba detrás de él observándolo como se marchaba. Finn se acercaba a la ventana listo para saltar cuando ésta se cerro de golpe. Entonces éste volteo con una cara de ``no se que pensar´´ para confrontar a la princesa. La cual se encontraba con lágrimas de alegría resbalando por todo su rostro y con una expresión de que no le cabía la felicidad y agradecimiento. Entonces casi entre sollozos le dijo….

** -¿A donde crees que vas….héroe? -**

* * *

**Bueno por el momento hasta ahí, tengo tarea que hacer :(**

**Me gustaría por primera vez agradecerles a todos los que leen esta historia, me hace muy feliz que mi trabajo sea apreciado por ustedes. Le pongo todo el empeño que puedo a pesar de mi corto tiempo. Y les aseguro que continuare por aquí mientras ustedes sigan leyendo. También si gustan déjenme ideas o sugerencias o incluso otras historias que me puedan recomendar. ****  
**

**Me gustaría agradecer especialmente a:**

**Kratoz 1337**

**fandeHDA**

**Rick Bang**

**y andrethefavorite16 **

**Si les a gustado hasta ahora estén pendientes, tengo muchas cosas más planeadas**

**Hasta pronto,**

******Alex A.K.A. **TheStoriTeller 


	6. Ignición

**Después de Esto Cap. 6: Ignición**

La princesa de hielo observaba a Finn muy atentamente esperando su respuesta. Tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos por llorar, acompañados por una cara llena de impaciencia, ilusión y algo de duda. Su apariencia era un desastre por haber llorado, tenía el pelo hecho todo un desastre. Finn la observo durante unos largos momentos, era muy hermosa y le pedía que se quedará. Sin embargo Finn sabía que quedarse más tiempo con ella, significaba ponerla en peligro en un futuro seguro. Su cara de suplica era una influencia muy fuerte, nuestro héroe no podía sentir amor pero si atracción. Sentía que su mirada lo atravesaba, esos hermosos ojos comenzaban a tentarlo con quedarse. Tuvo que darse la vuelta, para no mirarla y poder decirle

**No, solo te pondría en peligro estar con alguien como yo….sin embargo diles gracias a los guardias que me curaron y a tu padre cuando…despierte….adios….**

Después de eso comenzó a caminar lentamente y con mucha decisión ésta vez, decidió marcharse antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera pasar. Sin embargo después de el primer paso, nieve comenzó a salir de el helado y rígido suelo, rápidamente. Generada aparentemente desde ningún lado en menos de medio segundo lo cubrió completamente inmobilizandolo, exceptuando la cabeza para que pudiera respirar. Finn respiro fuertemente expresando su desaprobación de un comportamiento como éste. Se volteo lentamente a ver a la princesa con una cara seria pero con algo de comprensión, pensaba en como lograría convencerla de dejarlo ir en paz. Sin embargo al voltear se llevo una sorpresa al ver no a la princesa, pero a el Rey Helado. Estaba parado respirando fuerte y lentamente con un brazo levantado y la palma de la mano abierta. Pequeñas chispas azules salían y revoloteaban alrededor de su mano. Mientras tanto en su corona, la gema de el lado izquierdo se había vuelto azul. Tenía una cara cansada pero decisiva, estaba dispuesto a hacer que Finn se quedara. No importaba otra cosa, entonces dio un gran respiro tomando aire y después dijo entrecortado por algunos tosidos

**¿A…donde crees que vas?**

Finn observo su expresión por algunos momentos, cansada, vieja pero dispuesta a luchar por lo que valiera la pena. Recordaba como cuando en los turbulentos años que le precedían, el Rey Helado fue de los pocos que nunca perdió la fe en él. Si había alguien en quién pudiera confiar en ese momento era el Rey Helado. Finn lo observo por unos largos y pesados momentos para después dar dos pasos acercándose a él. Después de los cambios de el tiempo, Finn era ahora de su misma estatura, apenas más alto que la princesa. Pensamientos cruzaban su mente hasta que al final habló

**Simón….**

Se sentía un poco extraño al llamarlo de esa manera, sin embargo dada su actual condición le parecía lo más apropiado. Recordó en ese momento como Marceline solía llamarle de esa manera, sentimientos agradables comenzaron a invadirlo al recordar a otra persona que aún en el final lo apoyó. Sentía un profundo cariño, sin embargo mientras éste sentimiento seguía creciendo nuestro héroe comenzó a sentir un bloqueo mental y emocional como si debiera de estar experimentando algo pero no recordara como. Sin embargo en ese momento le resto atención para seguir hablando. Estaba escogiendo muy bien sus palabras pues no quería arruinar la relación que aún parecía tener con su antiguo némesis

**….aprecio lo que haces pero-**

No alcanzo a terminar ya que fue interrumpido por el helado monarca. Hablo a el principio con una voz fuerte e intensa sin embargo al ver la reacción sorprendida de el humano bajo su volumen e intensidad gradualmente mientras terminaba de expresarse

**No!…Finn..es decir….por mucho tiempo me detuviste y protegiste a otros y a mi mismo de la corona….esa…, es una deuda que nunca podré saldarte…pero su has vuelto por respuestas, te ayudaré…estés o no de acuerdo**

Al terminar volvió a subir su tono y ánimo. A pesar de lo que el instinto de supervivencia le decía a Finn. No pudo evitar sentirse eufórico por la propuesta de el Rey Helado, un sentimiento de solidaridad y orgullo lo baño por dentro. Su ánimo regreso y se sintió más seguro que nunca en la misión por la cual había vuelto. Recuperar su nombre, recuperar lo que le fue negado y castigar a quién lo había inculpado. Venganza, estaba como su objetivo principal en lo más profundo de su mente, aunque él no estuviera consiente de ello. En su subconsciente, pasando sus sueños más oscuros y profundos. Se encontraba aún atrapado el Lich por la concentración de su mente y voluntad, por ahora. Mientras pensamientos no demasiado diferentes cruzaban por su mente, inconscientemente su expresión cambio por una pequeña y enigmática sonrisa. Entonces el Rey Helado se le acerco y poso delicadamente una de sus heladas manos en su hombro. Para entonces verlo a los ojos fijamente y decirle…

**La venganza…no te brindará satisfacción en el final, Finn…..**

Finn no entendía a que se refería, sin embargo ésta frase ya la había escuchado de Rattleballs. Su sabio y querido mentor de él cual no había oído en mucho tiempo, al cual decepciono una oscura y lluviosa noche. Recordaba que antes de partir se juró a si mismo que aprendería, para algún día volver y ser quién todos merecían que él fuera. Su mente divagaba por muchos lugares, pensando en donde y como actuaría primero. Entonces la princesa quién se había mantenido en silencio y muy observadora a como su padre y el aún renombrado Finn actuaban, dio un paso colocándose entre ambos y no pudo contener más su entusiasmo combinado con duda…

**¿Quién eres Finn?..¿Que ocurrió en realidad?…..¿Es cierto que eres el último humano?…¿Porque fuiste expulsado de Ooo?…**

Hablo de una manera muy normal y casual, tal vez demasiado para hacer mención de unas respuestas a tan personales y dolorosas preguntas. El Rey Helado al escuchar esto volteo a verla mientras habría exageradamente los ojos, con una mirada que le exigía mostrar más respeto y tener cuidado a el momento de expresarse, la princesa al darse cuenta de que irrespetuosamente y casualmente había hablado inmediatamente reacciono. Se tapó rápidamente la boca para poder contenerse y dejar de actuar de tal forma. Estaba realmente apenada y algo arrepentida, después de su rápida e impulsiva reacción agacho la cabeza lentamente con la cara de un color azul más fuerte. Observaba a el suelo mientras jugaba con las puntas de sus zapatos. Los frotaba mientras levantaba un poco de nieve de el suelo. Finn sin embargo no se encontraba molesto o disgustado, más bien muy pensativo. Observaba a la princesa, sin embargo no le estaba prestando atención a ella, estaba perdido de nuevo en su gran y revuelta mente. Entonces el Rey Helado después de unos largos e incómodos segundos decidió hablar con cuidado por su hija..

**Finn tendrás que pedona-**

El Rey Helado hablo casi suplicando y muy avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hija, como si hablarle a Finn de esa manera fuera un crimen. Esto molesto mucho a Finn internamente, _el trato de un héroe no es reconocimiento…ni orgullo_. Sabias palabras y filosofía que le habían sido enseñadas por Rattleballs hace ya un largo tiempo. Estas fueron palabras fueron uno de los códigos por los cuales Finn se había regido estos últimos seis años. Realmente le molestaba y avergonzaba un poco a Finn que las personas lo trataran como a un dios. Esto estaba fuertemente relacionado con el hecho de que cuando era pequeño a pesar de querer ser solo uno más nunca lo logró. El siempre era referido como Finn el humano, el último de ellos. Toda su vida fue referido de esa manera, sin embargo cuando era pequeño hasta se sentía orgulloso de ser tan famoso y único. Pero por consiguiente mientras más creció y su visión de el mundo se volvía más grande y clara, comprendió que su especie estaba casi extinta y algún día se extinguiría y el quedaría por siempre siendo el único. Y su incomprendido y ahora infame padre no podía ser considerado uno debido a…cierto….asunto. Durante un largo tiempo y hasta la fecha Finn se decía a si mismo que ya había superado ese hecho, sin embargo él mismo en lo más profundo y puro de su ser. Sabía que solo se engañaba a si mismo en un intento para dejar de sufrir

**No te preocupes…no importa…..**

Finn dijo muy casualmente y restándole toda la importancia posible. Había logrado reprimir toda su vergüenza y algo de odio inconsciente a quienes lo trataban de esa forma a la hora de hablar. Entonces se acerco a la princesa con unos pasos lentos y muy silenciosos, puso su mano sobre su helado e increíblemente suave hombro y le dijo….

**Escucha…..**

Exagero mucho la pausa dentro de su hablar con la expectativa de que la princesa lo completara con su nombre, debido a que no lo había oído y llamarle princesa todo el tiempo, le resultaba muy formal e incómodo. La princesa inmediatamente levanto su rostro para observar a los verdes e hipnóticos ojos de Finn con mucha admiración. Rápidamente reconoció a donde quería llegar e hizo lo que le pareció más lógico…

**Lucym….**

Hablo con una voz muy suave y baja, casi sin prestar atención a lo que hacia, en ese momento su mente se encontraba perdida en otro lugar. Finn se sorprendió durante un corto momento por aquél nombre, se le hacía muy exótico pero dado su significado muy hermoso, de hecho su significado lo hizo divagar en sus pensamientos durante un momento, hasta que estos lo condujeron a un doloroso momento donde su propia luz lo consumió. Sabiendo que pasearse por esas áreas de sus recuerdos no hacía nada más que deprimirlo, volvió a la realidad de golpe hablando rápidamente y algo fuerte.

**Lucym..no importa, no te preocupes…sin embargo es algo de lo cual preferiría no hablar….**

Lucym solo asintió lentamente por lo bajo. Entonces Finn, para limpiar el ambiente de la incómoda y pesada atmósfera y comenzar el trabajo en serio, le pregunto a el Rey Helado de una manera fuerte sin embargo llena de respeto y un sentimiento de compañerismo…

**Entonces….antes de comenzar a buscar respuestas debo rescatar a mi padre y a Jake..¿Alguna idea de donde están?**

El Rey Helado volteo a ver a Finn con una expresión que no mostraba nada más que preocupación y francamente un poco de lástima. Entonces le contesto de la misma forma como Finn le había hablado a él….

**La última vez que escuche de ellos, se encontraban en la Prisión Vulcan a las afueras de el nuevo Reino de Fuego…..donde antes se encontraba el Reino Slime..**

La expresión de Finn tomo un carácter confundido y su mirada se lleno de ira y algo de pena….

**¡¿QUE?!, ¿¡que le ocurrió a el Reino Slime?!…**

**Finn…Ooo esta en….como decirlo delicadamente…UNA GUERRA…durante todo el tiempo que te fuiste el Reino de Fuego bajo el gobierno de la Reina Flama creció como reloj y se volvió muy poderoso…**

Finn durante un breve momento experimento un fuerte y hermoso sentimiento de orgullo, el cual fue interrumpido por lo que siguió de esa afirmación..

**y….ahora la Reina Flama, bajo su ley de total honestidad se proclama la única con la capacidad para mantener a Ooo en paz y tranquilidad….ofreció gobernar todos los reinos de forma pacífica, obviamente todos se negaron…..sin embargo esto no la detuvo. Ahora tiene el control de el Reino Slime y el Reino Fantasma…**

Finn estaba muy pensativo y con una expresión de tristeza y profunda decepción.

**¿Puedo quedarme…a dormir?**

**Claro que si Finn, todo el tiempo que desees…..**

**Gracias…..salgo en la mañana…**

Después de eso Finn dio una leve reverencia a ambos el Rey Helado y Lucym, para después retirarse a paso veloz sin ninguna otra palabra que saliera de su reseca garganta.

* * *

**Perdón por el capítulo corto :( **

**Mucha tarea y capítulos de Revenge :D, muy buena seria les recomiendo mucho verla.**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**TheStoriTeller**


	7. Fénix

**Después de Esto Cap. 7: Fénix**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el gran sonido que se produjo anunciado la medía noche. Finn ni siquiera había cenado antes de retirarse a una de las numerosas habitaciones de invitados que había en el espacioso castillo. A pesar de estar hecho completamente de hielo, éste tenia su encanto. Finn estaba realmente sucio y algo herido, sin embargo no había forma en la cual se metiera a una regadera hecha de hielo. La única cosa que había en todo el cuarto que no era de hielo era la cama, fabricada con una muy fina madera que solo era proveniente de el bosque negro y unas pieles de osos polares. El mismo material de el viejo gorro que lamentablemente había sido destruido hace un poco más de seis meses. Finn lo recordaba muy bien, fue la sexta ocasión en la que lucho contra el demonio Orktrov. El cual ahora se encontraba dandole sus saludos a muerte. Finn solo pensaba de cosas aleatorias mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama y volteando la almohada para encontrarse con el refrescante lado frío. Sin embargo la información que había recibido hace tan solo unas horas era demasiada como para que pudiera dormir. El hecho de conocer la actual situación de su hogar y más aún saber quien era la responsable, era como una voz que le recordara lo roto que estaba su corazón y alma a cada segundo que pasaba. Era un tormento emocional y mental saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Ooo. Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, todas las aventuras, todos sus momentos perfectos. Todas las veces que se dijeron que estarían juntos por siempre. Todas las veces que la princesa lloraba por su inseguridad de si estaba haciendo lo correcto con su gente, de si realmente era una buena persona o un monstruo. Todas las noches que paso consolándola. Todas las veces que su padre intento tomar el reino. Todos los días en los que parecía que todo estaría perfecto por siempre. Todos sus deseos y aspiraciones con ella. Todo eso le fue arrancado por esa misma persona. Finn aunque no lo mostrara, todo el tiempo estaba peleando con sus demonios internos intentando salir de su eterna depresión. Intentando encontrar un propósito aún más noble que ser un héroe, necesitaba encontrar a alguien a quien amar y proteger. Sin embargo todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado le había enseñado una valiosa lección; _Nunca se está listo…. _Have seis años Finn no estaba listo para lidiar con un exilio y un alma muerta, sin embargo ahora lo estaba o al menos eso se hacía creer. Estaba divagando por sus pensamientos en un viaje solitario hacia su subconsciente. Intentaba no caer en la depresión, en los recuerdos que lo atormentaban cada noche sin excepción. Para nuestro héroe el dormir se había vuelto algo muy difícil, confiar, casi imposible y sonreír…..no recordaba la última vez después de ser exiliado en que hubiera sido realmente feliz. Ni siquiera cuando conoció a Marshal Lee o a la Bruja Cazadora. Ni siquiera después de las mil y una aventuras que vivió mientras exploraba todo el globo. Después de todo por lo que había pasado nunca se encontraba con el humor para sonreír. Estaba buscando dentro de su mente algo que lo ayudara a dormir, sabia que necesitaba descansar par lo que se avecinaba mañana. De pronto buscando dentro de él se encontró con una desagradable presencia. La voz que provenía de lo más profundo dentro de él y que pensó que no escucharía al menos por algo más de tiempo hablo tan fría y escalofriante como siempre, sonaba realmente enojada

_OLVIDATE DE ELLA!…..solo es…un estorbo para nosotros….._

**¿Nosotros?…nunca dejaré que dañes lo poco que me queda!**

Finn hablo o más bien ¿pensó? No podía explicar como se comunicaba con el Lich dentro de él era como si solo tuviera que pensar inconscientemente para hablar con él, como si antes de siquiera formular su pensamiento el Lich ya supiera que era lo que quería decir o expresar, también podía sentir de una forma extrasensorial que su némesis se pasaba el tiempo vagando por sus deseos más profundos, sentimientos y memorias. Sentía como si estuviera intentando destruir la Bóveda y liberar a todos los recuerdos que Finn había decidido olvidar. Finn se encontraba realmente enojado y determinado, dejo que estos sentimientos de ira y venganza lo invadieran. Sin embargo notó que ante esto la presencia de el Lich dentro de el se volvió más fuerte.

_¡¿Por favor?!….ambos sabemos….que no te puedes proteger de mi….pero más importante….nunca alguien se ha podido proteger de si MISMO!_

_…solo es cuestión de tiempo…para que te consumas dentro de tus propias….sombras….._

El Lich habló con un tono muy fuerte y confiado, seguro de lo que creía que ocurriría. Incluso se estaba burlando de el héroe, intentando hacerle ver lo lejos que estaba de tener el control de la situación. Finn estaba analizando las penetrantes y llenas de filosofía palabras de su enemigo. De hecho había una gran verdad dentro de esas palabras. La Corona se lo había hecho ver, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Lich pudiera controlarlo de nuevo. Finn muy determinado solo se limito a pensar de una forma amenazante y muy segura, igualando la confianza de la oscura presencia

**Cuando el tiempo llegue….no necesitaré huir de mi mismo de nuevo, y entonces no serás nada ante mi verdadero poder…**

Finn esperaba una poderosa respuesta o una astuta burla, sin embargo ésta nunca llego. Decidido intento volver a dormir, dio la vuelta a su almohada por la decimotercera vez esa noche la golpeó un par de veces y recostó su cabeza contra el suave material de una manera un poco brusca. Finn se encontraba con la misma ropa que había usado durante la última semana, la cual se encontraba realmente sucia y con una cantidad considerable de sangre; sin embargo tenía sus razones para no despegarse de ésta. Todavía recordaba el día que la recibió, como una muestra de agradecimiento y una promesa; la cual ya no podría ser cumplida. Finn se estaba perdiendo de nuevo en sus oscuros pensamientos y cuando se dio cuanta de ello, al fin se dio por vencido.

**_Ok, creo que no habrá sueño para ti hoy, Finn_**

Finn se susurro a su mismo casi inconscientemente, todo el tiempo que había pasado solo lo había orillado a la necesidad de escuchar una voz; cosa que resolvió al comenzar a hablar con él mismo. De hecho recordaba una ocasión en la cual la Dulce Princesa le había dicho que hablar con uno mismo era un impulso inconsciente para representar la verdadera honestidad que uno se tenía con su subconsciente, era la verdadera y única honestidad. La única voz que podías seguir debido a que nunca te diría algo que no quieras hacer o te perjudicara en cualquier sentido. La que representaba lo que realmente querías y deseabas hacer sin ningún prejuicio o engaño.

**_Quieres volver con la Princesa Flama, cobrar venganza contra el que te exilio y ser el héroe que todos merecen o te miento Finn?_**

**Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrirá…..si quiero ser un héroe debo olvidarla…..**

**_Pero sabes que no lo harás, así….¿que para que mentirte?_**

Finn se encontraba en una discusión interna cuando se le ocurrió que necesitaría una actividad para despejar su mente. Entonces lentamente se levanto de su lugar de descanso y sentó en la cama mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara durante unos momentos. Se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de vencer el cansancio y levantarse. Sin embargo no tuvo opción cuando un agudo sonido se escucho y se acercaba a una impresionante velocidad. El techo comenzó a temblar con una intensidad considerable y pequeños trozos de hielo comenzaron a caer de éste. Entonces a través de el translúcido material que el cual estaba fabricado el techo se dejó ver una enorme bola de energía naranja acercándose a una increíble velocidad mientras una enrome bola de humo le precedía. Finn calculo que eran unos tres segundos para el impacto. Fue entonces cuando se concentro y su mirada se perdió en la hermosura y el poder de la verde y maldita hoja que fue desplegada como el relámpago mismo. Entonces Finn dio dos respiros muy fuertes, comenzó a alinear sus pensamientos, emociones, respiraciones, deseos e incluso los latidos de su propio corazón a un nivel de precisión que superaba lo meramente humano. Numerosos pensamientos comenzaron a fluir por su mente, entrenamientos duros y sin fin hasta que el último rayo de el brillante y cálido sol fuera engullido por la hermosa y misteriosa noche, dolor físico y emocional a la hora de aprender que las emociones son venideras y no deben de nublar tu juicio, filosofía de la forma de comportarse de un héroe a la hora de poner a todos los demás sobre ti mismo y amor hacía nadie en particular a la hora de aprender a amar a toda la vida y seres vivos. Todos muy diversos y elegidos muy cuidadosamente a la hora de utilizar la técnica prohibida y definitiva…El Golpe sin Sombra. El movimiento que le fue enseñado por Rattleballs a la hora de terminar su entrenamiento de héroe. Entonces después de unos largos y pesados dos segundos, Finn abrió los ojos mientras movía su espada a una velocidad que no podía ser alcanzada por nadie que no hubiera soportado el poderoso poder de el arrepentimiento y no tuviera una voluntad de hierro para perfeccionar la última técnica. Los movimientos de Finn eran tan rápidos que cortaban el aire a tal punto que lo moldeaban y doblaban, sus brazos se movían más rápido que el aire mismo. A pesar de ser tan rápidos como el trueno, sus cortes no perdían técnica ni fuerza a la hora en la cual comenzaban a mover el aire y empujarlo a una velocidad supersónica. El aire fue cortado en forma de una doble S. Entonces Finn salto mientras empujaba a el aire a una velocidad irreal, éste por su parte fácilmente rompió el techo de siete centímetros de grueso y destruyo la bola de fuego con un poder y elegancia inigualable. Finn salió volando por los aires rodeado de el fuego restante de el ardiente proyectil, derritiendo los fragmentos de hielo que salieron volando durante la explosión en un instante. Después dio dos vueltas mortales en el aire para después caer de pie sobre el techo de el hermoso palacio, quebrando el lugar donde cayo y formando un pequeño cráter. Entonces volteo enfrente de él y observo a una pequeña nube de un hermoso y profundo humo negro. Entonces cuando comenzó a desaparecer revelo a una hermosa pero peligrosa figura. Definitivamente era una mujer por dos innegables características. Tenía una negra y metálica armadura con numerosos y hermosos grabados de aves que le cubría solo las partes vitales de el cuerpo a la hora de una batalla. El pecho y los costados con un peto, también portaba unas botas de cuero que parecían hechas con la dura y resistente piel de los lobos de fuego. Y unos brazales que protegían todos sus antebrazos fabricados de el mismo metal, tan oscuro y misterioso como la noche. Debajo de la armadura llevaba los cuales parecían los restos descuidados de un vestido real. Y una mascara hecha con piedras volcánicas que imitaba el rostro de un dragón acompañada por un par de hermosos y brillantes ojos rojos color fuego, que parecían estar hechos de lava por dentro. Tenía mucho sentido para Finn, el dragón era un animal sagrado para la raza de los elementales de fuego al igual que los fénix y las quimeras. La figura tenía un largo cabello de el color de el sol mismo que resbalaba por sus pertrechados ( protegidos por armadura ) hombros. La figura miraba atentamente a Finn, estudiando su apariencia y complexión física. Finn sin embargo no lucía muy impresionado y solo se limito a desplegar su espada y prepararse para atacar. Se coloco en una posición de ataque y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su oponente. Mientras tanto su mano comenzó a brillar en una llama verde. Finn se dio cuenta inmediatamente mientras escuchaba la misma fría voz dentro de su mente

_Nuestra fuerza…no tendrá una pequeña…..oportunidad….._

Finn realmente se sorprendió y honestamente asusto un poco, sin embargo sabía que en ese momento no podía mostrar debilidad o bajar la guardia. De modo que solo decidió no prestarle atención y siguió avanzando hacia su oponente. De hecho decidió usar esto a su favor y creo una guardia compuesta….

_Hasta que haces….algo….ligeramente correcto….._

Finn ignoraba a el Lich mientras observaba a su oponente. Ésta también tenía su guardia arriba sin embargo no se movía. Entonces decidió hablar…

**Bienvenido a casa…Finn….**

Finn no respondió, solo seguía observándola como esperando que dijera algo más

**Veamos si eres digno…de guiarnos…..**

**¿A…quienes?**

Finn decidió hablar, muy serio, sin mostrar emoción alguna y eligiendo muy bien sus palabras. Sin embargo incapaz de suprimir un tono de curiosidad en su hablar

**Fénix….**

* * *

** Perdón de nuevo por el capítulo corto (aunque para algunos no lo es) D:**

** Prometo que el próximo será un especial de al menos 5mil palabras, ¿Que es Fénix? ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Cómo se librará Finn de el Lich? ¿Que fue de Marshall Lee? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? **


	8. La División

**Después de esto Cap. 8: División**

Una feroz batalla de miradas se estaba llevando a cabo, los oponentes se observaban fijamente mientras sus pechos se inflaban y encogían con una sincronización perfecta. Ambos se encontraban listos para luchar, con mucha presión tomaban sus armas, sus palmas estaban sudosas y sus piernas tensas. Sus caras tenían expresiones diferentes, una de determinación y cautela y la otra de confianza y respeto. La extraña mujer enfrente de Finn había generado dos cortas espadas de roca derretida que había salido de sus propias manos. Las hojas eran rugosas e irregulares pero emanaban un enorme calor y sus cuerpos brillaban al calor de el rojo sangre. La chica tenia toda la cara cubierta, sin embargo su hermoso cabello naranja e intangible se escapaba de sus metálico casco. Finn se encontraba viéndola mientras comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella con sus mortal arma oculta, sin embargo las llamas que emanaban de su mano seguían presentes. Su descolorado cabello creaba una enigmática sombra sobre su rostro y su identidad se mantenía en secreto. Sin embargo un potente brillo verde procedente de sus ojos penetraba su cobertura. Su capucha había sido rota anoche pero tenía la fortuna de no haberse cortado el cabello en un largo tiempo, aunque ésta chica parecía ya conocer su identidad y estar de su lado…pero ¿Tenía un lado? Mientras se seguía acercando, su oponente tampoco montaba una guardia, ésta se encontraba muy confiada debido a que muchas historias de Finn le habían sido contadas y conocía de lo que éste no era capaz. La curiosidad estaba matando a Finn por dentro, entonces cuando se encontraba a tan solo cinco pasos de la enigmática mujer, al fin habló

**¿Como conoces mi….nombre?**

Hablaba con una amenazadora y fría voz, se sorprendió cuando esto se le hizo más fácil de lo normal. Aunque de cierta forma ya se le hacía normal ser así, cuando era un niño todo el tiempo era confiado y amistoso, sin embargo después de el evento que cambio su vida se volvió frío y muy serio. Casi nunca sonreía y no confiaba en las personas en ningún momento, nunca bajaba la guardia…

**La pregunta debería ser…¿Quién no lo conoce…estos días?**

Finn no entendía muy bien a que se refería si ella además de el Rey Helado y su hija eran las únicas personas que sabían que se encontraba ahí. La mujer hablaba muy confiada, con una ligera risa y un toque de ironía. Esto solo hizo enojar a Finn, de modo que pregunto de nuevo pero ésta vez con una voz de asesino, estaba apretando los dientes e intentando controlarse, podía sentir de nuevo unas enormes ganas de matar y exterminar a todos. Sin embargo él sabía que esto solo era por el efecto que el Lich tenía dentro de él, e intentaba no ceder ante los deseos de éste….

_¿Por que tan….tenso….Finn?_

El Lich le hablo mientras intentaba controlarlo completamente, sin embargo éste aún se encontraba debilitado por la corona y su presencia pronto fue suprimida por la de nuestro héroe. Finn después de unos momentos temblando logró retomar el control total sobre su cuerpo y mente, entonces se relajo y luego habló

**Volveré a preguntarlo de nuevo….¿Como conoces mi nombre?**

La chica enfrente de Finn solo aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa y lo reto….

**Derrótame y lo sabrás…**

Hablo de la misma forma que antes, muy confiada y burlona. Sin embargo ésta vez Finn mantuvo la calma y no le dio ni una oportunidad a el Lich de tomar su cuerpo. Parecía como si los sentimientos de odio, enojo, tristeza o básicamente cualquier sentimiento negativo aumentarán la presencia de el Lich exponencialmente y pusieran en peligro la mente de Finn. Finn comenzaba a darse cuenta de esto e intentaba evitar ésta clase de situaciones. Finn no cambio su actitud ni seriedad a la hora de hablar…

**Entonces que así sea….**

Su oponente le dedico una media sonrisa para después elevarse rápidamente en un torbellino de fuego, desplazarse como un fénix por el aire y aterrizar a unos cincuenta metros de quién había tanto oído. La expresión de Finn cambio de un segundo a otro, sus cejas hicieron sus ojos más pequeños mientras se concentraba y entraba en su elemento. La adrenalina se soltó como bomba por todo su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a tomar fuerza y se preparaba para luchar, comenzó a apretar sus puños con una gran fuerza mientras sus músculos y tendones por todo su cuerpo se tensaban y tomaban fuerza. Comenzó a sentirse caliente por fuera y muy frío por dentro, una combinación mortal. De un momento a otro desplegó su arma y con la otra mano aumento la maldita y poderosa llama verde. Esta tenía un poder muy impredecible e inestable pero en este momento era su mejor opción para compensar que su retadora portara dos poderosas espadas de doble filo. Sudor comenzó a recorrer su frente mientras un escalofrío comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Recordaba una de las técnicas de pelea que le había enseñado Marshall Lee…._Si no eres consiente de ti mismo, nadie lo será._ De un momento a otro una parte de su mente fue tomada por el Lich….

_No puedes protegerte de….ti…mismo..Finn….y..lo quieras o no….al luchar….me alimentas…._

Finn no le presto atención y observo como su retadora se envolvía en llamas de un color azul muy profundo, Finn se vio un poco sorprendido ante esto….la única persona a la cual había visto hacer aquello era…..NO! Pensar en ella ahora solo sería una desventaja….

_Tus…sentimientos…aún son un estorbo…para nuestro poder…Finn…_

**_De acuerdo….._**

Finn habló con un tono serio, pero fue incapaz de no sentirse derrotado, aquello no paso desapercibido por el Lich

_Espera…¿Qué?…._

Éste sonaba genuinamente sorprendido, pronto Finn se sintió invadido por un sentimiento de victoria…pero éste no era suyo….

_Recuerda….sere muchas cosas…..pero no un mentiroso…Finn…._

El Lich habló muy seguro y sintiéndose superior y victorioso. Sin embargo Finn no le estaba prestando atención mientras corría a un décimo de la velocidad de el sonido hacia su objetivo. Se estaba acercando como bala hacía su objetivo, tenía su espada enfrente de él apuntando hacía adelante como una flecha dispuesta a convertir en brocheta a su oponente. Un agudo sonido se producía mientras la punta de su arma cortaba a el aire y creaba una onda de choque. Los ojos de Finn comenzaron a tomar un tono verde y llamas verdes comenzaron a envolverlo….

**_Que ocurre….¿por que no me transformo a tu asqueroso cuerpo?…._**

_Calla mortal!…..y observa…._

De repente Finn aumento su velocidad a un más, a una velocidad que nunca había experimentado. Lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos y comenzaba a tener dificultad para respirar debido a aquella increíble velocidad, también comenzaba a sentir su ropa floja, curiosamente su espada seguía completamente recta y cortaba el aire a un nivel más poderoso mientras comenzaba a emanar chispas verdes. En medio segundo se encontraba a menos de un metro de su oponente quién apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer un bloqueo doble con sus incandescentes armas y provocar que Finn frenara de golpe. Las llamas verdes y azules crearon una pequeña explosión mientras violentamente se comían unas a otras y chispas, polvo y fragmentos de hielo perfectamente cortados volaron por los aires a velocidades supersónicas. Finn salió volando hacia atrás unos dos metros, sin embargo inconscientemente unas llamas demoniacas fueron proyectadas desde sus manos y lo hicieron aterrizar rápidamente y a salvo. Sin perder un segundo Finn dio un paso hacia adelante y lanzo una estocada diagonal bien colocada, la cual fue bloqueada por su oponente. Después su oponente comenzó a atacarlo sin tregua utilizando sus dos sables y girando, esto dejaba a Finn con muy poco tiempo para reaccionar entre cada ataque. Mientras bloqueaba intentando encontrar una apertura en su defensa comenzó a notar que con cada golpe su espada de vegetal se quemaba y tardaba mucho en recuperarse mientras que los golpes enemigos eran casi instantáneos. En un momento la chica envuelta en llamas se atraso un poco en su ataque, con esto Finn logró flanquearla mientras cortaba a la mitad su sable con su casi incinerada arma. La chica se sorprendió e intento golpearlo con su otro sable, Finn rápidamente se agacho y paso por debajo de el ataque para después golpearla en el estómago con su puño envuelto en llamas. La chica se encobro y dio un paso atrás intentando recuperarse. Finn salto y lanzo un mortal ataque descendente. Su oponente lo previo y se elevo mientras daba una vuelta hacia atrás mientras Finn recibió una dolorosa patada doble en la cara. Finn cayo a el suelo mientras la chica corría hacia él y su sable se regeneraba. Finn rápidamente se paro y logro parar un pesado pero poderoso ataque elemental, sin embargo después de esto su biológica arma fue consumida completamente por las azuladas llamas y cayo a el suelo para convertirse en nada más que cenizas….

**¡¿QUE!?**

Finn grito mientras su más fiel y duradera compañera se iba de éste mundo convertida en carbón. Un escalofrío y un sentimiento de inseguridad recorrían su sorprendida e inestable mente mientras ésta era sorprendida y comenzaba a perder agarre sobre su huésped. Sus ojos traicionaban a la lógica de su mente mientras muchos sentimientos lo invadían y comenzaba a entrar en una espacie de shock, por un momento fue transportado a el día en la cual la consiguió…

**_Esa espada chico, JAJAJAJAJA!….esta maldita!, ahora jamás dejará tu cuerpo!_**

_Un Finn de quince años apenas terminando de cruzar la pubertad con su clásico gorro blanco, ropa simple e infantil se sentía traicionado mientras se enteraba de que estaba maldito por una espada con una precisión perfecta. Sin embargo se veía relajado y para nada asustado mientras con su mente desplegaba y retraía su nueva arma repetidas veces. De un momento a otro su enojo fue reemplazado por un sentimiento de seguridad y entusiasmo…_

_**En serio?! GENIAL!**_

_Este inocente chico que no había probado de el horrible tormento que es la soledad, brinco en el aire mientras extendía su nueva arma felizmente, ahora jamás estaría sin protección o compañía._

**_¡¿Que?!…NO!, deberías estar SUFRIENDO!_**

_Finn comenzó a atacar eufóricamente a el embustero vendedor mientras la presencia dentro de la maldita arma le hablaba.._

**_Jamás estarás solo….me encargaré de que nadie JAMAS te haga daño….._**

_Una voz femenina y muy madura hablaba mientras Finn golpeaba en el suelo a el vendedor. Ahora jamás estaría solo. Finn era tan feliz explorando sus memorias pasadas, donde su vida era perfecta y su mayor problema era no encontrar donde Jake había escondido a BMO. Los momentos donde aún no tenía que enfrentar la realidad, donde todo era tan fácil y color de rosa, donde nada era demasiado difícil para el gran Finn, donde tenía muchos amigos y nadie dudaba de él, pero más importante no dudaba de si mismo. Esos eran los momentos en lo que era genuinamente feliz y los cuales ahora lo motivaban a seguir adelante._

**_¡VUELVE A LA REALIDAD….CARAJO!_**

Una voz penetro en su lúcido y feliz sueño mientras el Lich le hablo muy enojado a Finn. Finn comenzó a salir de su sueño mientras sentía la cabeza pesada y veía todo borroso. Al principio no podia oír nada pero poco a poco su sentido de el oído y vista fueron regresando y lo hicieron justo a tiempo para que pudiera esquivar una ráfaga de fuego que lo hubiera cocido vivo. Finn tuvo que lanzarse a el suelo esquivando su posible muerte por unos pocos milímetros. Una vez que cayo rápidamente se levanto mientras saltaba y ejecutaba una patada giratoria. La cual perfectamente encajaron con el estomago de su oponente quién se había acercado lentamente a Finn con sus rojizos y brillantes sables en alto. La chica tuvo que doblarse de el dolor mientras descubría que su peto había sido roto. No creía lo que veía mientras los fragmentos oscuros y relucientes de su teóricamente casi indestructible armadura caían a el suelo produciendo un leve pero profundo sonido. Rápidamente y llena de furia regreso su vista el frente solo para recibir otro golpe en el rostro, éste la mando a el suelo. Sin embargo uso esto a su favor cuando deslizo su pierna por el suelo de forma circular y golpeo a Finn fuertemente en los tobillos haciéndolo caer. En cuanto volvió a parase de un salto comenzó a atacar sin descansar a Finn en un interminable combo de cortes mortales realizados con sus sables de reluciente lava. Sin embargo no lograba encajar un solo golpe, mientras Finn esquivaba los ataques agachándose y saltando hábilmente. En un momento la heroína intento atacarlo con un corte vertical, grave error. Finn logro parar sus brazos antes de que pudiera completarlo y dio una hábil vuelta tomándola de la muñeca mientras con su otra mano saco una pequeña pero filosa daga que brillaba con un color rojo sangre del filo. Estaba realizando una hábil llave para inmovilizarla, después con su daga procedió a cortar los sables de su oponente como si fueran de mantequilla. Esto dejo a la chica muy sorprendida, la cual procedió a liberarse de un fuerte codazo en el estómago que ejecuto sobre Finn. Finn retrocedió ante aquel acto para que después su oponente intentara golpearlo de nuevo, sin embargo de un solo movimiento Finn esquivo su golpe le dio un codazo en la cara, sobre su nariz, rompiendo su casco y la tumbo a el suelo. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa…menos…ESTO. Frente a él se encontraba la dama de las llamas, la que lo traiciono y abandono después de todo lo que hizo intentando demostrarle que había cambiado. Finn en ese momento perdió toda su fuerza al observar tal belleza. Un enorme sentimiento combinado de deshonor, arrepentimiento, culpa y dolor lo invadió mientras lo hacía sentir como la persona más despreciable sobre la Tierra. Después de todo por lo cual la había hecho pasar en el pasado, ahora la había golpeado con toda su furia. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras toda su historia con ella pasaba ante sus ojos. Se perdió por unos largos momentos en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos compuestos por la lava más reluciente de el mismísimo centro de la Tierra. Por unos momentos admiro su hermoso rostro, el más prefecto ahora golpeado y lleno de zonas naranjas más oscuras. En realidad la había lastimado y nunca se perdonaría a si mismo por ello. Mientras su mente se volvía aún más inestable debido a todos los sentimientos negativos que lo invadían, la supuesta Princesa Flama no pareció reconocerlo y de lo quito de encima con una poderosa y ardiente patada doble sobre el estomagó de Finn. Éste ataque lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros en el aire para después aterrizar fuertemente sobre el helado y rígido suelo. La heroína rápidamente se levanto mientras ahora todo cobraba sentido, Finn la había confundido con su- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y en el segundo en el cual regreso su vista a el frente no vio a Finn. Mientras esto ocurría pudo comenzar a notar como la noche comenzaba a tomar un oscuro sobrenatural y las nubes comenzaban a acumularse justo sobre ella. Un grupo de nubes también comenzó a tapar la luna impidiendo a la poca luz natural de ésta iluminar la fría y misteriosa noche. De un momento a otro comenzaba a escuchar leves ráfagas de viento detrás de ella, sin embargo al voltear nada era visto y el mismo tipo de sensación ocurría donde hace solo un momento estaba observando. Varias veces estuvo volteando de un lado a otro intentando dar con el causante de esto, pero sin ningún éxito mientras su confianza desaparecía y el miedo e inseguridad se apoderaban de todo su ser. Mientras nuestra valiente rebelde se encontraba intentado mantener su guardia casi sin ningún éxito, Finn se encontraba corriendo. Estaba corriendo alrededor de ella con unas vueltas muy cerradas y una velocidad tan rápida que cortaba el aire. Se encontraba preparando la última técnica mientras rodeaba a su oponente intentado confundirla, claro que la técnica no se acercaría ni un poco al poder que tenía normalmente debido a que planeaba realizarla con una daga, pero por el momento era lo único que tenía. Su fiel compañera había sido destruida y no tenía otra opción o eso creía. Poco a poco se acercaba a su velocidad terminal mientras continuaba su conversación mental con la inmortal desgracia. Sin embargo Finn no estaba pensando claramente debido a el shock que le había causado ver a la ``Princesa Flama´´, y que debido a sus recientes pensamientos y emociones habían causado que el Lich tuviera un 90% de control sobre su ser...

_¿Acaso no lo vez?….Finn…..juntos…no precisaremos de….nadie….._

_Recuerda…..todo el daño que tan hecho….las personas…que sigues….amando_

De un momento a otro los ojos de Finn comenzaron a brillar de un color verde más fuerte, comenzaba a sentirse más fuerte físicamente pero también como su mente se debilitaba, pronto todo parecía como un sueño….

_Todo lo que haz…..sufrido….por proteger a esos ingratos…_

_Como las doncellas que aún amas…..te utilizaron…..y luego reemplazaron….._

Mientras Finn dudaba más de si mismo debido a las fuertes palabras de el Lich se sentía más fuerte pero menos presente en su mente, sentía como pronto su brazo derecho salió de su control y se comenzó a morir lenta y literalmente. Veía como su piel se ponía pálida rápidamente y comenzaba a caer revelando su puro hueso, ahora seco y muerto. Finn paso de lado de su confundida oponente y le propino un fuerte corte en el hombro con su daga. Finn en realidad no planeaba desde el principio lastimarla de gravedad….

**_¡¿Que haces?!…NO LA LASTIMES!_**

Intento frenar mientras le exigía furioso al Lich que se detuviera, pero sus adoloridas piernas ya estaban fuera de su control y podía sentir como estas eran recorridas por una muerta y helada sensación…

_Cuando acabes de morir…..tu cuerpo…..diseñado para nuestras presencias…desde el principio….el poder que obtendré…..nadie podrá hacerme frente….._

**_¿Así que ya no hablas de nosotros?….espera!…yo diseñado para que…¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES?!_**

Pudo ver como sus piernas cambiaban bruscamente de dirección, daban la última curva y se dirigían a toda la velocidad que podían producir hacia su confundido objetivo, quien se encontraba justo a espaldas de nuestro debilitado héroe. Él Lich estaba disfrutando la tortura psicológica que le estaba dando a la pobre mente de Finn, quebrantada por el dolor y la desconfianza….

_¿Que acaso tu querido padre…..no te contó…..?…supongo que solo sigues siendo una herramienta a manos…..de cualquiera…._

**_SILENCIO!_**

En ese momento caer en las provocaciones de el Lich no era lo más inteligente, fuera cierto o no lo que decía, ahora debía detenerlo. Ya habría tiempo para conseguir respuestas después. Intento con toda su voluntad detenerse, desato toda su furia y fe en una desesperada explosión mental intentando detener a el Lich. Ya alguna había fallado en salvar a alguien y no se creía capaz de resistirlo de nuevo…ÉSTA ERA POR ARCOIRIS! De un momento a otro recupero el control de su mano derecha e intento detenerse agitando su otro brazo y provocándose perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de besar el rugoso y helado suelo, comenzó a flotar mientras su cuerpo entero se encontraba suspendido sobre unas juguetonas chispas verdes. Intento de nuevo desesperadamente desestabilizarse, sin embargo ya se encontraba muy cerca de su objetivo y admitió que era inútil….

_Algún día…me lo agradecerás…..Finn_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar a la chica con su esquelético brazo derecho envuelto en llamas verdes, una ligera y redondeada hoja de un duro plateado color separo su brazo de su hombro causándole un dolor insoportable. Mientras caía de nuevo a el suelo con un enorme dolor, una robótica y poderosa voz le informo….

**Una vez más pierdes el camino Finn….**

Finn levanto su vista solo para encontrarse con una enigmática, oscura y metálica figura encapuchada que reflejaba la casi inexistente luz de la Luna. De un momento a otro su cuerpo lo desobedeció, se paro y ataco a su mentor como un animal. Saltaba sobre sus manos y piernas como un lobo mientras se acercaba en menos de un segundo a su oponente con sus manos colocadas como garras y un brillo verde ahora emanando de ambas. Rattleballs ni se inmuto mientras su mecánica complexión no era diferente a como siempre lo era, sin embargo en la última millonésima de segundo pareció como si apenas tocara su arma para aparecer detrás de el Lich y aterrizar elegantemente dándole la espalda a el inmortal terror. Finn aterrizo a los pies de Rattleballs. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos se encontró con la amistosa sonrisa de su mentor y una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sin pensarlo un segundo rápidamente acepto y logro pararse sin problemas, sin embargo al estar de pie noto que ya no tenía ningún signo de la demoniaca transformación, ninguna llama verde lo rodeaba, ninguna parte de su cuerpo se sentía muerta. Sin embargo sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando giro su cabeza un poco y observo a el Lich en su antigua gloria parado enfrente de ellos. Sin embargo era considerablemente más pequeño, de la estatura de Finn. Éste vestía con la oscura y desgarrada ropa de Finn, mientras acido radioactivo salía de su boca. El Lich presentaba daños muy graves, tenía varias costillas rotas, y su cráneo quebrantado. La horrible mutación observo a Finn y Rattleballs con furia para después decir con una voz muy ronca pero enojada...

**ESTO!, no se ha acabado...apenás comienza...después de todo no es mi destino eliminar a todos...es el TUYO Finn...y lo quieras o no...un día lo harás...**

Después de dar su escalofriante mensaje éste se disolvió en una nube de polvo. Rattleballs se alejo de el lado de Finn mientras éste tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte. Mientras Finn se encontraba observando la Luna que comenzaba a salir de entre las oscuras nubes pudo escuchar a Rattleballs regañar a aquella chica que evidentemente no era la Princesa Flama, pero que sin embargo conservaba un gran parecido con ella...

**¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES!?...solo te mande a traerlo, ¿que crees que** **hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado?**

Después de unos momentos escucho a Rattleballs acercarse a él seguido por aquella chica. Debido a que Finn aún se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la ardiente chica tuvo que colocarse justo enfrente de él para poder ofrecerle una caja negra muy alargada hecha de obsidiana. Finn la tomo entre sus manos con fuerza y se sorprendió de lo ligera que era. Finn vio a los ojos brevemente a aquella chica mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba con la legendaria...

**Nothung...**

Fue lo único que Finn pudo decir antes de que la chica de nuevo lo interrumpiera...

**Perdón por aquello...solo quería ver que tan bien peleaba el legendario Finn el Humano...pero ahora Ooo te necesita y sería un honor luchar a tu lado para liberarlo...**

Al principio habló con la cabeza baja, realmente apenada y arrepentida, pero al final recupero su espíritu y hablo con una gran determinación y respeto. Finn se encontraba observándola fijamente mientras pensaba en mil y una cosas. Era mucho que procesar tan rápido, sin embargo no era nada comparado con lo que ocurriría a continuación cuando Rattleballs la presentó...

**Ella es Blaze...y-**

Antes de que su mentor pudiera terminar de hablar, Blaze lo interrumpió y termino su explosiva presentación...

**Y pude notar que me confundiste con...¿mi madre?**

El corazón de Finn se detuvo mientras Lucym y el Rey Helado se acercaban a ellos preocupados al acabar de subir por unas elegantes escaleras de hielo enfrente de él..._Hija de la Princesa Flama?_ Las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos...

* * *

**Perdón, se que la última vez prometí un cap. de 5 mil palabras, sin embargo solo pude terminar por ahora éste de 4 mil. Aunque es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora :D El próximo objetivo será 4 500 palabras XD**

**Diganme que opinan de como se esta desarrollando la historia porfa :D Siiiiiii?!**


	9. Heridas Mentales

**Inicio de Acto I: Un Héroe Caído**

**Después de Esto Cap. 9: Heridas Mentales**

_¿Hija de la princesa flama?…._ La frase retumbo por toda la mente de Finn liberando dolorosas memorias y sentimientos que habían logrado ser suprimidos después de años de soledad. Años de dolor fueron experimentados en un eterno segundo. Una cinta sin terminar de imágenes comenzaron a recorrer su mente, mientras enfrente de él contemplaba a la prueba de su enorme sufrimiento mental. Las heridas físicas curaban, pero las sentimentales y mentales eran toda otra historia. Le había tomado un enorme tiempo superarla pero la bomba que había sido tirada sobre él lo había dejado completamente desarmado y vulnerable. Una enorme cantidad de sufrimiento fue liberado de los rincones más profundos de su rota mente, un enorme sentimiento de dolor y remordimiento lo invadió. Comenzó a apretar los puños y los dientes con una fuerza sobrehumana mientras comenzaba a temblar inconscientemente, comenzaba a sudar mientras sentía como se quebraba por dentro. Entonces recordó las palabras que el Lich le había dicho hace tan solo unos momentos….

_Amigos y enemigos…van y vienen….pero en el final….solo puedes confiar en alguien…en ti mismo…._

_Las personas son débiles…..dispuestas a traicionar…cuando es óptimo…¿lealtad?….una mera ilusión….._

Una enorme cantidad de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras todos lo observaban estáticos y con un sentimiento de pena combinada con empatía, conociendo por lo que estaba pasando. Blaze y Lucym eran las únicas que se encontraban ignorantes a la situación. Se sentía muerto por dentro, fue entonces cuando se juró a si mismo que nunca más se permitiría sentir, era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr de nuevo. Lloraba a cántaros, sin embargo no emitía ningún sonido, lagrimas recorrían todo su rostro pero no lloraba, dentro de él, el dolor comenzaba a transformarse en furia y determinación…..

**No me volverás a hacer daño….a mi ni a nadie….**

Finn susurro a un volumen solo audible para él mientras sus palabras se perdían en el helado y pesado ambiente. El sol comenzaba a asomarse majestuosamente por los helados horizontes de el reino helado. Bañando a la prospera ciudad de un color naranja resplandeciente mientras que las nubes comenzaban a reflejar los poderosos rayos de el sol y la noche era engullida por un nuevo día. Los habitantes al salir de sus casas, bien descansados listos para otro día de rutina de trabajo no pudieron evitar notar una enorme columna de humo que se elevaba desde lo alto de el helado castillo imperial. Finn al notar su penosa situación se dio la vuelta ocultando su rostro de todos los presentes, un héroe nunca podía mostrar debilidad, eran un símbolo de fuerza y determinación, pero en el final eran meros mortales. Entonces sintió la metálica mano se su perdido y viejo mentor posarse lentamente en su hombro, entonces Finn sin voltear a verlo le pregunto con la vista clavada en el imponente sol…..

**¿Como es que lo hacemos…soportar ésta batalla eterna?**

Rattleballs le hablo muy profundamente y lleno de convicción, sin embargo no podía ocultar en su voz un enorme sentimiento de orgullo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento, Finn comenzaba a deducir la filosofía más profunda de todas….

**Fé….. Finn. Nuestros caminos están llenos de sufrimiento, pero es lo que hacemos….soportar lo que nadie más puede….luchamos por preservar la esperanza….somos solo símbolos….nada más**

Finn hablaba con una voz llena de curiosidad y una profunda reflexión, buscaba desesperadamente encontrar una forma de terminar su sufrimiento y encontrar de nuevo su camino….

**Pero…¿Cómo dejas atrás todo esto?**

**No lo hago Finn….nunca dejo atrás nada, mis memorias siempre me acompañarán, es un peso con el cual siempre cargo…tal vez sufriremos otra eternidad en vano…pero no nos detendremos…..¿Por qué?…..Fé….**

**Entonces supongo que solo tengo que…..¿Resistir?…..¿Luchar hasta colapsar?…..**

**No…debes aprender a trasformar el sufrimiento en fuerza….ésa…será tu última lección….**

Finn se tomo una larga pausa mientras admiraba el majestuoso amanecer lleno de vida y colores para después continuar…

**Comienzo a creer que esto es solo el principio de nuestra filosofía y no su…..última forma….**

Finn termino la conversación de una forma decidida y lleno de una nueva fuente de determinación, después de esto se quedó muy pensativo durante unos momentos para después tomar a la legendaria Nothung y guardarla en una desgastada funda que colgaba de su descolorado y rasgado cinturón de cuero. Entonces después volvió a ver a Rattleballs con una mirada de profunda determinación que incluso era un poco escalofriante, entonces hablo para todos…

**De acuerdo hora de recuperar Ooo….**

Todos asintieron lentamente aún con una profunda pena por la situación. Finn aún tenía los ojos rojos y muy irritados mientras luchaba por no continuar llorando, sin embargo fue el primero en comenzar a pensar en una estrategia. Hablaba con una nueva convicción mientras intentaba tomar una posición de liderazgo…

**Entonces,…¿Cuál es el plan?**

**Me alegra que preguntes…**

Le dijo Rattleballs mientras se colocaba a su lado derecho y colocaba su mano en su hombro para después mirarlo de frente y acercarse a su otra aprendiz…..

**Tú y Blaze irán a el Reino Slime mañana a primera hora, deben encontrar a la Princesa Slime, ella comanda a los rebeldes que aún quedan, mientras tanto yo y el Rey Helado comenzaremos a-**

Rattleballs dejo de hablar repentinamente cuando le dio un buen vistazo a la expresión de Finn. Finn no podía ocultar un fuerte sentimiento de impaciencia que creía dentro de él, él primero que nada quería encontrar respuestas acerca de su pasado, había cosas que aún no entendía, quería rescatar a su padre y a Jake. Rattleballs supo leer perfectamente su expresión y de cierta forma comprendió lo que sentía, sin embargo Finn se le adelanto expresando su desacuerdo…

**¡¿Qué?!….NO..primero tenemos que rescatar a Jake y a mi padre, tenemos que-**

Rattleballs lo interrumpió con fuerza y autoridad en su voz, algo molesto por la impaciencia de su aprendiz…

**NO..Finn, no estamos listos para irrumpir en la Prisión Vulcan, primero debemos debilitar las fuerzas de la Princesa Flama y tomar los Reinos Fantasma y Slime….entonces podremos rescatarlos. Recuerda el enemigo de el éxito….**

**La ambición…..**

Finn completo la frase llena de sabiduría de mala gana y con la cabeza algo baja mientras se avergonzaba un poco por su infantil comportamiento.

**Bueno...Pero primero….necesitaras algo más que...ESO….**

Blaze se metió en la conversación repentinamente mientras los demás se encontraban en otra conversación y Rattleballs se les unía, se refería a la desgastada, rota y penosa vestidura de Finn. La cual no consistía de más que unos desgarrados pedazos de tela que habían perdido su magia y los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una gloriosa armadura angelical. Finn la volteo a ver con una mirada un tanto molesta y algo irónica….

**Y….lo siento por tu arma, por como reaccionaste puedo deducir que era muy preciada para ti…**

Blaze no tardo en entender el mensaje de Finn y ofrecerle una genuina y cálida disculpa, si él sería su nuevo compañero no le gustaría empezar con el pie izquierdo

**Mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar…por mucho tiempo fue mi única compañera….**

Finn hablaba melancólicamente mientras el enojo de su voz comenzaba a desvanecerse para después reconfortarla y liberarla de su culpa

**Pero…, no le des más importancia….con Nothung no puedo quejarme…**

**Ésa espada era de el legendario Billy, ¿Verdad? ¿Tú lo conociste? ¿Peleaste a su lado? ¿No es verdad?**

Blaze hablaba rápidamente mientras la curiosidad la consumía y comenzaba a relajarse al estar frente a Finn, el cual encontraba cierta incomodidad al hablar con ella, sin embargo no era su culpa, más bien el hecho de quién era….Finn no pudo contenerse más y le hizo una pregunta muy directa, una que llevaba un rato guardándose…

**¡¿Como es que existes?!**

Hablo con un tono un poco más fuerte de el cual le hubiera gustado, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por sus combinadas y salvajes emociones que ahora traicionaban a su normalmente introvertida personalidad. Sin embargo Blaze no pareció herida por su tono más bien confusa…

**¿A que te refieres?**

**¡Me refiero a que!…¡¿Cuando naciste?! ¡Pareces de mi edad! ¡Y nunca te había visto!…solo….explícame eso….**

Blaze se encontraba visiblemente asustada y muy confundida por el comportamiento tan extraño de el Legendario Finn. Al terminar su explosión de emociones, Finn recupero su compostura y logró calmarse…

**Escucha….lo siento..¿De acuerdo?…solo necesito saber…**

**Bueno a decir verdad…no lo se….mi madre nunca me hablo de ello, solo me dijo que ella viva en mí….a decir verdad nunca comprendí a que se refería…**

Blaze le contesto inmediatamente y aún algo asustada por su errático comportamiento. Sin embargo antes de que otra palabra pudiera ser intercambiada entre ellos, Rattleballs llego por detrás de ellos y los tomo de los hombros mientras le avisaba seriamente…

**De acuerdo…hora de ir a casa, antes de que la guardia robótica de el Dulce Reino nos encuentre…**

Entonces el trió comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el Rey Helado y su hija quienes les mostraban una puerta oculta detrás de un pilar de sólido y traslúcido hielo que formaba un elegante diseño en las almenas de el helado castillo. Blaze y Rattleballs pasaron rápidamente antes de Finn, mientras éste se despedía rápidamente…

**Muchas gracias a ambos…., les prometo que algún día se los pagare…..**

**No hay de que…mejor amigo Finn….**

El Rey Helado hablaba felizmente y con un toque de humor, recordando los viejos tiempos de enemistad entre éstos.

**Un gusto conocerte…Finn…**

Lucym le hablaba de igual manera y con una gran admiración evidente en su voz…

**Tal vez, después podríamos conocernos mejor….**

**¡Dalo por hecho!**

Dijo rápidamente Finn antes de entrar a el pasadizo y que éste se cerrara detrás de él. Una vez dentro de la helada y oscura habitación solo tuvo que dar tres pequeños pasos antes de entrar en un rápido y violento descenso por un helado y muy sólido tobogán. Finn no podía ver muy bien a falta de la poca luz disponible dentro de la infraestructura de el enorme palacio, pero podría jugar que aquél tobogán estaba lleno de pequeños trozos de vidrio. Afortunadamente el viaje no duro más de tres segundos antes de terminar en un enorme corredor traslúcido por el cual se filtraba toda la luz de el exterior, cortesía de el poderoso e imponente sol que ya se encontraba más arriba en el cielo. Finn alcanzo a distinguir a sus compañeros corriendo a través de éste a unos cien metros de distancia de él. Entonces sin pensarlo más nuestro héroe comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble mientras se sentía libre dentro de el enorme corredor que parecía ser el producto de una enorme ola de mar, la cual fue congelada y solidificada a un segundo de tocar el suelo. Mientras corría por el enorme corredor podía observar a muchos habitantes de el Helado Reino caminando sobre su cabeza en diferentes direcciones, algunos incluso iban montados en unos enormes osos polares. Parecía como si se encontrarán debajo de una concurrida avenida de la prospera ciudad de hielo. Incluso Finn alcanzaba a apreciar las sombras de lo que parecían ser altos edificios a los lados de la avenida. Pronto comenzó a emparejarse con su mentor y nueva compañera los cuales se encontraban sorprendidos por lo rápido que los había alcanzado…

**¿Que estuviste haciendo exactamente éstos últimos seis años?**

Rattleballs le hablaba curioso y bastante impresionado por su velocidad

**Muchas cosas….pero ninguna de ellas fue huir….**

Su mentor le dedicó una media sonrisa para después regresar su mirada a el frente. Finn comenzaba a poder apreciar la luz proveniente de el frente que anunciaba la salida el exterior. Sin embargo unos momentos después, un zumbido acompañado por unos metálicos golpeteos contra el hielo rompió el silencio, Rattleballs fue el primero en notarlo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera reaccionar un costado de el corredor explotó repentinamente dejando una profunda nube de vapor mientras muchos fragmentos de hielo volaban por los aires y la población en la superficie se alarmaba y comenzaba a correr confundida y desorientada. De el agujero restante comenzaron a salir una docena de robots parecidos a Rattleballs, sin embargo éstos lucían más fuertes y portaban un par de sables gemelos que utilizaban simultáneamente. Se encontraban fabricados de una aleación de acero inoxidable y titanio lo cual los volvía casi indestructibles. Eran muy corpulentos y tenían un aspecto humanoide, carecían de boca y sus ojos eran de un azul brillante. Inmediatamente les bloquearon el paso a nuestro héroes y desplegaron sus armas de una forma amenazante. Para sorpresa de Finn, Rattleballs les hizo una señal a él y a Blaze y continuo corriendo. Blaze pareció entender y continuo corriendo, sin embargo al notar que Finn había frenado lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo con fuerza, obligándolo a avanzar para no caer. Finn comenzó a correr al mismo ritmo que ella, mientras confiaba en Rattleballs o en lo que fuera a hacer. Justo cuando se encontraban enfrente de los resplandecientes y amenazadores robots éstos cayeron a el suelo repentinamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color verde y comenzaban a desactivarse. Una vez que pasaron sobre los inútiles robots y comenzaron a frenar al reunirse con Rattleballs ; Finn se soltó de la mano de Blaze y pregunto muy extrañado e impresionado a Rattleballs mientras ésta volteaba hacia arriba y sonreía…

**¡¿Como hiciste eso?!**

**Presiento que te agradará la respuesta…**

Rattleballs hablo con una media sonrisa y muy seguro de si mismo. Fue entonces cuando algo cayo levemente sobre la cabeza de Finn. Nuestro héroe se alarmo un poco durante un momento, sin embargo al ver lo que había aterrizado sobre su cabeza, se lleno de felicidad aunque fuera por un breve momento. Fue entonces cuando hablo muy feliz y sorprendido, estaba de que no creía lo que veía ante sus ojos…

**¿¡B.M.O.?!**

**¡Si alguien intenta lastimar a Finn, los mató!**

Hablo la pequeña consola felizmente mientras en su pantalla desaparecían un montón de pantallas de programas que había usado para hackear a los robots de la élite de la Dulce Princesa, y éstas eran reemplazadas por su natural cara formada de pixeles. Entonces la consola salto de su cabeza y le dio un gran abrazo de oso a su pierna…

**¡Al fin has vuelto….siempre supe que lo harías!**

Después de la rápida y feliz reunión nuestros héroes continuaron corriendo hacia la luz, esperando salir al fin de el interminable y traslúcido corredor de agua congelada. B.M.O. se encontraba felizmente agarrado a el cuello de Finn. Sin embargo mientras se marchaban, todos eran ignorantes de que un robot había logrado sobrevivir al hackeo y antes de morir envió a su cuartel general un último comando...

**/Estado: Contacto..positivo, se recomienda activar a el Proyecto F.I.O.N.N.A. inmediatamen...te...**

* * *

**¿Pensaban que estaba muerto? Pues no lo estaba, solo MUY ocupado con mis exámenes finales y con apoyar a MÉXICO EN EL MUNDIAL!**

**Perdón por el cap corto, pero como ya dije no tenía tiempo, pero pronto haré otro esfuerzo por llegar a las MÍTICAS 5mil**

**Cualquier cosa comentarios, críticas, etc. Porfavor háganmelas saber!**


End file.
